The Russian Convit
by pietoraven36
Summary: Nero is being held captive and Raven goes to save doesn't go as planned and they are both e last people you would expect to be involved are the Furans but..This is set as if the Furans and Raven haven't met since she left as a nd out what the Furans did in the fourteen years that weren't written.What would have happened if Anastasia hadn't been scarred?
1. Chapter 1

"Female assassin!" the man shouted. Nero's head shot around, looking for what he knew was possible.

"Across the top!" another man yelled. Nero looked up. Raven ran across the roof of the large building just right of the field he was being held, her katanas strapped to her back as usual. The guards surrounding him put their guns up.

The chief watched for a second with narrowed eyes "Shoot her down." he ordered, his Russian accent coming strong.

"No!" Nero yelled. The guards hit him with their rifles at the sound of his voice. He grunted in slight pain, glancing up at Raven again. She still sprinted strong, seeking anyway to get to him.

"Sir, she's moving too quickly!" the man called

"Shoot her down. Shoot her bloody well down or we're all dead." the chief barked.

"No. Take her alive." one of the guards spat "It'll be easier to make this one talk" he gestured at Nero, who glared, although he felt an oncoming sense of dread of what he meant. The chief nodded slightly.

"Fine. Tranquilize her." he ordered "But if she dies from the fall it's no loss."

Nero watched in grave concern as the man upped his dart gun, He fired two shots, one hitting her neck, the other, her thigh. Nero knew as she fell, Raven had a slim chance of surviving. At least two hundred feet onto bare, cold concrete below

"Find her body!" the chief spat "Dead or alive and bring it to me."

Nero glared at him with hate filled eyes. The team left, armed heavily with guns and grenades. The chief turned to him after several impatient minutes.

We'll see how tough your pet assassin really is." he sneered. Nero struggled to hide his feelings of worry.

"She'll kill you all." he said coldly "You won't be able to stop her next time."

"_If _there is a next time." the chief laughed, His radio beeped.

"Her body is located. She's alive. The female assassin is alive."

The chief shot Nero a furious look, who returned it triumphantly. His radio beeped again.

"Shall we terminate?"

"No." the chief growled "Shoot her. Injure her badly, than bring her to me."

"You can't shoot her in cold blood." Nero growled.

"Now!" the chief barked into his radio "Tie her up as well. I want her as uncomfortable as possible."

"You're insane." Nero said coldly "Injuring a woman when she can't defend herself."

"But we both know she's not just any woman, Max." the chief smiled darkly

"It's not human." Nero spat "Where's your honor Gabdin?"

"All in my black heart, Nero." The chief laughed.

"Let her go. Leave her out of this."

"I know you're trying to stop her suffering. It's sweet, but too late. She's already bleeding and being brought back." The chief gave him a triumphant look and turned away. Nero dropped his head and closed his eyes. Several minutes later, the retrieval team came into sight. Two men carried Raven between them and blood dripped to the grass and concrete below their feet. They dropped her roughly to the ground, and went over to the chief.

"She's unconscious and strangely unharmed from the fall. We don't know for sure what happened. Perhaps a concussion, but that's all."

The chief narrowed his eyes. "And now?"

"We put a bullet to her leg and to her shoulder." the man replied. Nero caught glimpses of Raven, but couldn't see how bad it actually was.

"Good." The chief purred. He went and knelt by her body. "A shame too. She has such a pretty face." He pulled out a long, sharp scavenger's knife.

"Don't touch her!" Nero spat. He was shoved back by two of the guards. The chief smiled coldly at him and looked at her shoulder wound. He slowly began to cut out the bullet, his blade dripping red. Nero winced as he only deepened it.

"Stop!" he snapped over the rising laughter behind him. The chief ignored him and began to painstakingly carve the Russian Convit sign into her neck just below her ear. It was a triangle with two lines crossing through it, then a circle. Nero looked away, his stomach clenching.

"Just one more." The chief ran his knife across her ankle, a long bloody cut following it. "That should hold her."

"You're mad." Nero hissed through his teeth. "She's completely defenseless."

"That's the only way." the Russian man smiled. He gestured at another man "Wake her up."

Nero glared at him. The young man injected liquid into her arm and stepped back. After a second, Raven groaned in pain and shuffled. The chief laughed and pressed down on her shoulder. She gasped, almost cried, in pain and with her good arm tried to push his foot away. He eased up a bit.

"That's my good girl." He purred and took his foot off "Lift her up."

Two men came on either side and pulled her to her feet. She could hardly stand on either leg, but they held her in a way that forced her to take her own weight.

"What's your name, love?" the chief asked. Raven spat at him, her breaths broken with pain.

"Your name?" he repeated, pushing down on her shoulder.

"Raven." She hissed. He shook his head.

"Your real name." he growled.

"My name is Raven!" she spat. He kicked her viciously in her thigh gun wound and she fell to her knees gasping in agony.

"Your name!" the chief ordered. Raven glared at him. He looked at the leader of the squad.

"Weapons?" he asked

"Twin katanas and grenades." The man replied.

"Very well, Raven. I can see right now, I can't force you without putting you into a coma and you're no use to me dead, so…" he clapped his hands. "Take them away please. Wash her down first. Can't have blood stains."

The men pulled Nero back. He tried to look after Raven, but was swept away.


	2. A Cherished Friendship

**Please review it if you read! It makes me feel so good! **** More chapters on the way! Sorry this one is short!**

Nero paced in front of his cell door, anxiously. Were they ever going to bring Raven in? He knew she was hurt, badly, very badly.

The door opened and his head whipped over. A single man shoved Raven in, harshly. She fell immediately, gasping in pain. Nero quickly knelt beside her, glaring at the enemy as he left. He rolled her over.

"Natalya?" he said

"I'm alright." She said through clenched teeth. Her wounds very slowly leaked blood, soaking her clothes.

"They hurt you in cold blood," Nero said furiously, looking at her injuries. "How did you survive that fall?"

Raven winced "Instincts. I landed barely before I was out."

"Well thank God." he massaged her shoulder gently "I can't believe Gabdin did this."

"Is that his name?"

Nero nodded "I'm sorry, Natalya. You could have gotten away."

"Not without you." she murmured.

"But now…" he swore under his breath.

"It was stupid of me to go so high, but you were surrounded. It's my fault, Max." she hissed in pain.

"None of this is." he shook his head "They're horrible, horrible people. They….you were unconscious when they found you?"

Raven nodded, wincing. "I hit the ground and was gone. Then they woke me up to this."

Nero swore again "That's not right. You were completely helpless."

Raven made a small sound of pain, when he got near he wound with his hands "I'm okay." she inhaled sharply, but reclaimed her words with a gasp, Her ankle still bled and Nero put a little bit of pressure on it. She winced.

"What's this on my neck?" she asked, feeling it gently, Nero narrowed his eyes. "The Russian Convit sign. He cut it in."

"I can tell," Raven winced again. Nero gingerly wiped away blood on her neck. Sweat beaded on her forehead and neck.

"Lay down. Let me rub it." Nero said. Raven shook her head.

"I'm fine." She hissed out. Nero lowered her anyway and began to massage her thigh wound.

"Max, really. You need to rest. It's going to be hard tomorrow." Raven said painfully.

"I don't know how you can say that right now and be so selfless." Nero didn't break his eyes from her wound. "It'll be worse for you."

"I'll get through it." Raven grunted, her face a mask of pain.

"But you'll fair better this way." Nero didn't stop. "Don't argue."

Raven sighed quietly and let her head rest on the floor as he rubbed her aching wound. She breathed heavily, her eyes closing in exhaustion from the constant pain.


	3. The Unlikely Rescue

**Hey friends! Just wanted to remind you that this is set as if Nero, Raven and the Furans haven't met since Raven's mission to kill Nero so Anastasia was never shot out of the helicopter and is still gorgeous. Kind of like present H.I.V.E. time except like Zero Hour and everything** **didn't really happen, or yet. That is why this is Fan fiction! Please review!**

The next morning, six men beat Raven for the hour, paying specific attention to her injuries. Nero was interrogated nearby, unable to do anything but watch due to his chains and guards. Raven did not give them the satisfaction of a cry once, but a few gasped escaped her. She couldn't walk before and now was even less so. She was on he hands and knees.

The chief smiled at his anxious face "Helpful no?"

Nero glared at him "What do you want, Gabin?"

"I want G.L.O.V.E. Nero." he replied "The president wants Russia."

"You'll never get it," Nero growled, wincing at Raven.

"Your poor pet." Gabdin said with mock sorrow. "I think my men rather enjoy it, because she's such a small woman."

Nero snarled at him. Suddenly Raven struck back and snapped one of the man's heads back. He toppled over, dead before he hit the ground. The other men grabbed her viciously and other men hurried to the fallen man. Gabdin stood up and looked at her.

"He's dead, sir." a man growled. The chief's eyes narrowed and Nero stretched desperately. Gabdin hit Raven across the face with his pistol. She bared her teeth and he hit her again. Then he kicked her hard in her thigh and brought his gun down on her shoulder. Raven finally cried out, and dropped to her knees. He grabbed her chin, wrenching her head back.

"You will pay for that." He said close to her ear, stabbing his gun painfully in her chest. "Double it." he ordered the men. "Don't stop until I say."

The men nodded, pleasure and fury in their eyes. They ganged up now, two at a time. The chief came back over to Nero, who glared at him.

"She defends herself." he spat "Stop this cruelty."

Gabdin gave him a cold look "Trust me, Max you will discover how unfair and cruel I can be. Especially to a woman."

Nero slowly and furiously shook his head.

"Now. I need the initiative and adapt codes and keys. What and where are they?"

Nero lifted his chin defiantly. Gabdin glanced over his shoulder at Raven, just in time to see her snarl and spit, rushing one of the men. He smiled darkly at her.

"All of you. Take her into the room. "he jerked his chin "You can have all the fun you want in there, but she is to be left alive, understood?"

The group nodded and gave Raven cold taunts as they hauled her away. Her face was terrified as she looked desperately at Nero. She struggled best she could, but nothing came of it. Nero stared, a distraught, apologetic look in his eyes. She winced and was taken around the corner.

"Gabdin, _stop_." Nero spat at him "Let Raven go, this is madness."

"Don't tell me a _man_ is now fighting for feminine rights." the chief sneered "It's not like that in Russia, and it won't be like that when we rule."

Nero glared at him.

"Now the initiative and adapt codes."

"Never." Nero snarled "I don't even have them. They're separated across the globe."

"Then you will tell me where." the chief smiled.

Nero said nothing. A faint scream echoed from the hall and Nero's eyes widened in horror. Raven screamed again.

"Poor, sweet Raven," Gabdin said softly. Nero closed his eyes and tried to block it out.'

Gabdin interrogated him for the next half an hour. Raven cried mostly the whole. Suddenly there was an abrupt stop and a sharp man yell. The chief's radio beeped.

"Chief! She's killed General Ryadkin!" came a man's furious voice. "I request permission to kill this witch where she stands!"

Gabdin slowly replied "No. Bring her back out here." he ordered, his voice shaking with fury, Nero waited, anxiety rising in his throat.

The now four men came pulling Raven out. Her face was strained and even paler than usual. Pain radiated off her. Gabdin walked up to her, slowly. The men held her up to face him. The chief hit her thigh and kicked her down. He put a foot on her throat, pushing down hard right away. Raven tried to push him off, but he only added more pressure. She let out a strangle cry, her throat catching.

"Don't touch any of them…..again." he glared down coldly at her. Raven's eyes rolled and he released her. She coughed and gasped for air and he stepped on her shoulder. Raven cried.

"Cuff her hands!" Gabdin ordered. A man reached for his belt and handed over handcuffs. They jerked her hands together and secured them.

"Now. "he kicked her face. "No killing is the only order men. Have away here."

The four men called some buddies over and Raven's abuse restarted. Nero watched in remorse, his face distressed.

"Feel bad?" Gabdin asked "Don't worry, you'll feel worse later."

Nero looked at him coldly, "Hurting you does you nothing, yet you persist."

"Gleefully." he responded.

"What are you proving?"

"Our power." Gabdin smiled.

"Over a helpless woman? That sure proves power." Nero sneered. Raven gasped and Nero glanced over. The men mercilessly rained blows to her injuries one at a time. She still snapped back at them.

"Alright." Gabdin stood up, pulling a pistol out of his coat. "Unfortunately, Raven, although it has been a pleasure, you are more trouble then you're worth. _Do svidanya._"

He aimed the pistol at her head.

"No!" Nero yelled. There was a gunshot and Gabdin flew back against the wall. Two more shots and two other men fell.

Pietor Furan stepped in the door, lowering his gun. He advanced on the four men and quickly killed them.

"Pietor!" Gabdin shouted weakly, blood spreading over his shirt.

"Hello, Gabdin. Wonderful seeing you again."

"You're a traitor to the Convit!" Gabdin spat. Pietor smiled.

"Yes I am. So I guess this is goodbye." He fired again. Nero stared in shock as the chief was killed. Pietor dropped his gun and hurried over to Raven, who had fallen with the men, and hadn't moved. He undid her cuffs and checked her pulse.

"Call the medic." he ordered his men, who walked in after. Pietor retrieved his gun and ran over to Nero.

"What are you doing here?" Nero growled.

"Rescuing you. Believe me, the only reason I'm keeping _you_ alive is because my sister requested it. Stand still." Pietor slammed his foot on the chain connected to the wall. It broke off and Pietor picked up the end of it, keeping his gun trained on Nero.

"Let's move." he ordered his men. They had picked up Raven and hurried out the door.

"Why are you doing this?" Nero narrowed his eyes. Pietor snapped his wrist chains and tossed them aside.

"Come on. Questions later." He held up a second pistol "Can I trust you?"

"My words exactly." Nero replied.

Pietor narrowed his eyes "Cover Natalya." he handed him the gun, and ran after his men. Nero followed him and took his position next to Raven. They started running down the hall.

"They're they are!" a Convit guard shouted, running around the corner. Pietor fired once. There was a loud yell and several more men ran out. Nero shot along with him until their path was free.

When they came up to the exit gate, Pietor ran up to the toll man.

"I'm transporting these prisoners to the Abvin base." he said with authority.

The man looked at the two battered prisoners. "Did Chief Gabdin approve this?" he asked suspiciously. Pietor nodded.

"Of course."

The man nodded "Then farewell, Mister Furan." he opened the gate.

"Only in hell." Pietor muttered once they were out. "Lead the way." he said to his lead man. Nero fell in step with him.

"Where are you taking us?" he asked in a way that demanded an answer. Pietor shot him a sharp look.

"Don't be so arrogant. You hold no power over me.

"My apologies." Nero replied, with a hint of contempt.

"I can't say right now." Pietor replied. They stopped in front of a large abandoned building. He spoke in his radio. "Anastasia. We're here. I have Nero and Natalya safe."

A moment's pause.

"Good." came Anastasia's voice "Bring them aboard, please."

"Will do.' Pietor opened the lodge door. "After you." He gestured at Nero , who narrowed his eyes before going in.

Inside was a massive ship/helicopter, Shroud. Nero looked at it in amazement.

"Get on and unarm yourself." Pietor growled. Nero gave him his gun without argument and walked on board.

Anastasia waited for them at the front. "Max." she nodded "Where's Natalya?"

"Right here." Pietor walked towards them, Raven hanging limply from his arms.

"To the medical bay." Anastasia turned and hurried away. Nero and Pietor followed her. Pietor laid her down on the medical bed. Anastasia grabbed two syringes. Her and Pietor injected them above her gun wounds. The skin around her injuries was red and bruised. Blood was still drying around the edges.

"When did this happen?" Anastasia asked Nero

"Yesterday." Nero looked closely at Raven's face "Now, if you don't mind, what is going on?"

Pietor made an irritated sound and Anastasia waved at him, a calming gesture.

"I have a proposition for you." she said evenly "But for now, Natalya is most important. Do you not agree?"

"Of course I do." Nero bristled "But I'd like to make sure I'm not leading her into something worse."

"You're not." Anastasia assured him. Nero looked at her, not sure whether to trust or not. She went on helping Raven. They washed away blood and put medication on her open skin. Nero watched them carefully out of the corner of his eye. Raven didn't stir as they began to wrap up her shoulder in gauze and white medical tape. Then they did the same to her leg and ankle.

"Now we just wait for her to wake up." Anastasia said "Max, over here." she backed up "Pietor will watch her."

Nero glanced at Pietor, then Raven, before going over to her.


	4. Explanation and Threats?

**Hey! Hope the characters are right! Please just let me know what you think! I think most people would agree that just reading and passing by is a chance lost to make someone's day! Thanks to all who review and read! The ones who follow the story are amazing!**

Raven moved, her eyes flicking a tiny bit. She opened them. She felt stiff and her shoulder and thigh felt secure. The ache seemed to have subsided a bit.

"You're awake." came familiar voice. Raven felt an unusual stab of alarm and terror as she looked over at Pietor Furan. He stood, looking at her and wiping his hands on a towel.

"She's awake, you two!" he called. Raven followed his gaze. Nero and Anastasia hurried over.

"Natalya." Nero helped her sit up and held her close for a second. She leaned to him.

"What's going on?" Raven asked quietly. "What are they doing here? Where are we?"

"It's okay." Nero replied so only she could hear him "Pietor essentially saved you from Gabdin. Then they brought you and me on board, and wrapped you up."

"Why?" Raven whispered.

"That is what I'm trying to find out. Anastasia said she would explain soon."

"How are you doing?" Anastasia came on her other side. Raven looked at her.

"Better now apparently thanks to you."

"Indeed. I'm pleased to hear it. When you're ready I want you two to come out. I have something to say. Thank-you." she turned and left the room. Pietor stepped forward and held up a small, blue pill.

"Take this." He ordered, setting it on the table. "It'll take away toxins out of your blood from the bullets." He followed his sister out. Raven stared after them, her face perplexed and a little worried.

"Max. Why are they…?"

Nero watched as well. "I don't know, but I'm just glad they treated your injuries."

"Whatever they did, it worked. "Raven rolled her shoulder carefully, but still winced.

"Don't overdue it." Nero warned gently "Want to try standing?"

Raven nodded and slowly swung her legs off. Nero took her hand as she touched her feet to the ground. She put a little weight, then some more. Her face was pained, but she stood up.

"Are you alright?" Nero watched her closely. Raven nodded tensely and tried to take a step. She limped badly, but stayed upright.

"I can do it." Raven said through clenched teeth. Nero handed her the blue pill and she took it.

"Do you want to go out?" he asked "Or wait?"

Raven nodded. "Now, please."

Nero gingerly guided her out, trying to help her keep weight off her leg.

Anastasia and Pietor were both talking to the pilot in a hushed conversation. Pietor spotted them and told his sister, nodding at them. Anastasia turned.

"Good." she smiled "Any better, Natalya."

"Much thank you." Raven said with a nod.

"Good. Now obviously you're wondering what's going on. Well here you have it." she looked at them "You've heard of the Russian Convit I presume."

Nero nodded and Raven felt he neck, glancing at him.

"Yes. Their sign no doubt." Anastasia said "Up until now, we have tolerated them, but they are a significant, if not annoying power hoard that wants nothing but power. Pietor and I have decided, no more. We hope to take them down, with your assistance."

Raven and Nero glanced at each other.

"You believe I'd be of any help right now?" Raven shook her head.

"You will heal quickly, my dear." Anastasia smiled.

"What could we possibly offer you?" Nero waved Raven back slightly.

"Can you think of no greater name then Nero and Furan?" she blinked coldly "We'll be invincible. You and I, well, we have the strategic and well-felt aura. Pietor and Natalya have the skills."

Nero narrowed his eyes "But why do you need us?"

"We don't." Pietor growled "she is saying it would be simpler. Although I see _you_ having little effect with it."

Nero glared at him along with Raven. Anastasia put up a finger.

"Pietor is right. We do not _need_ you. We would _like_ you to join us. Guard!" she called "Please bring them out."

The guard came in to view and stepped aside to reveal Wing, Shelby and Laura. Nero's eyes widened, than narrowed angrily.

**More reviews make want to update faster! Thank you all! :):) **


	5. Who's in Charge?

**I try to update fast. Let me know how I'm doing! Give a shout out to Pietor in your next review and let me know what you think! Raven is a tough cookie! But are the Furans really good...? Read on. By the way, not to burst anyone's bubble, but Otto probably won't be in this story. Personally I don't love him, but I might add him in later!**

"So now you're going to try and force us to ally with you?" Nero snapped his eyes furious.

Anastasia waved a hand "No no. They're all yours. Go on." She nudged the students and they ran over, seeming unfrightened.

"How are you guys here?" Nero asked quickly, so the Furans couldn't hear him.

Wing glanced behind his shoulder. "Pietor rescued us from the same people who captured you as well."

Nero stared at him, shooting a swift glance at Pietor. "What…..never mind." he shook his head. "Get behind us."

The three students did as told and Nero stood up straight.

"Problem, Max?" Anastasia asked. He shook his head.

"No, no problem, but why? Why did you save _them_ though?" he queried.

Anastasia smiled "Why not?"

"You've never had any cup of a heart for my students before." Nero growled. Pietor slowly tilted his head, almost challenging him to insult his sister again.

"Let's just say they were and easy errand. " Anastasia still smiled. Nero glanced at Raven then sighed.

"What's your plan?"

"Simple." Anastasia said "Pietor?"

Her brother stepped up "You and Anastasia will lead an attack on their main weapons and control station. Natalya and I will take care of the president and the deputies after him. Then we take charge and force all network products to stop."

"Three rather _large_, but simple steps." Nero agreed "Alright, you have our agreement." He glanced at Raven, who hesitated a second before nodding, worry in her eyes.

"We are now your allies." Nero nodded at the Furans.

Anastasia smiled "Wonderful. Now shall we discuss our conveniences and recruitment?"

Nero nodded and Raven spoke.

"We can land soon. I have a safe house we can stay at to prepare, if you like."

"Where exactly?" Anastasia asked "Come and tell the pilot, dear."

She put an arm around Raven and guided her away from Nero and the others. Raven was slow and limped beside her, glancing back at Nero with unease in her eyes. He looked back trying to encourage and give her confidence with her most feared mortal enemies. Anastasia squeezed her with her arm as they left.

Pietor jerked his head "Follow me" and turned to leave.

Nero let out an irritated breath and him and the students followed.

**Shout out to PIETOR! Sorry Otto is not in this. Please review. Should have it updated tonight or tomorrow morning**


	6. The Odd Alliance

**Shout out to Nero and Pietor! Team Nero or Team Pietor? Love them both! Let me know! Please review when you read! I know Anastasia seems awful sweet. (Sly and slippery as a snake, yes?) Are they really taking a change for the better? Find out!**

"The next left." Raven told Pietor. He drove the car to the safe house under her direction. Nero and Anastasia discussed in the back seat.

"Three hundred mega's with Colonel Fransisco." Nero said. She nodded.

"That's fine. We may not need them all in fact. Perhaps half to add to our team."

Nero glanced out the window "I suggest we contact Diablous Darkdoom. He can meet us at the safe house."

"If you wish." Anastasia sighed "But I do not see how he will be of any help."

"You do not know him." Nero replied

"Turn right down the dirt road." Raven said. Pietor turned and eventually stopped beside a house. Raven opened her door and stepped out. Pietor, Anastasia, Nero followed with the students. Raven slowly made her way to the door. She pushed the button and a keyboard slid out.

"Password please."

Raven typed in a long password, her fingers flicking over the letters quickly.

"Accepted."

The door whooshed open and lights flickered on. The group headed in the large, yet confined house.

"What time is it?" Anastasia asked, gazing around. Raven glanced at her clock.

"Almost six."

Anastasia nodded "We need to retreat and rewrap your wounds."

Raven sighed "Alright. Let's get situated first though."

They got their stuff, and settled in. Pietor went through a bag, pulling out syringes, medical tapes, and medicine.

"Natalya." he jerked his chin over. Raven glanced at Nero before limping over to him. Anastasia joined her brother after a second, helping him unwrap her thigh first. Nero went over to the computer, but kept an eye on Pietor. Anastasia put the needle in, while he dripped the medicine. Raven winced at the sting. Pietor held the gauze in place as his sister began to wrap it. They moved onto her shoulder.

"Natalya? What's your password?" Nero asked. Raven glanced over.

"Oh sorry. It's Raven-Natalya4718."

"Don't apologize." Nero said as he typed. Raven turned her head back, wincing badly. Anastasia's eyes were focused and Pietor's eyes were narrowed.

"Sorry. "Anastasia said, squinting. "This one's deep."

"And in a bad spot." Pietor growled, injecting the syringe, then putting the medicine as well. Together they eased the bandage around it.

"Thanks." Raven rotated her shoulder. Anastasia patted her. Pietor didn't reply. Nero stood up

"I'll call Diablous."

Anastasia nodded "Pietor we need to contact the base. Tell them what's happened."

"I radioed them on the airlift." Pietor told her "You can update them further if you like."

Anastasia nodded again. Nero talked to Darkdoom on the phone.

"Natalya." he called "He needs the location targets."

Raven stood up carefully and went over. Nero handed her the phone.

"Hello, Diablous."

Nero went over to the Furans. "Is it looking any better?" he asked quietly. Anastasia replied

"Not since this morning. But neither of the wounds penetrated any bone or muscle, so she's lucky. Her leg isn't bad, but her shoulder is deep."

"And in a hard spot for us to get too." Pietor added "But it shouldn't take her more then tonight to fill in and unstiffen. She should be able to walk on her leg by tomorrow."

Nero nodded "Good. Thank-you."

"Not a problem." Anastasia replied.

"Okay. Bye." Raven ended the call. She gave the phone back to Nero. "He's not too far away actually. Probably tonight."

"Wonderful." Nero gave her a nod.

"I'll show you guys." Raven gestured at the stairs.

"I'd rather you not." Nero said "Sit down and take it easy.

"I don't want to take it easy." Raven growled.

"I don't really care what you want." Nero smiled softly, pushing her down. Raven scowled.

"I don't want to sit here and do nothing."

"Well you need too." Pietor retorted "Whether you like it or not, you're hurt. Just do what he says and stay there. I'm going to need you in full strength if we're going to do this now."

Raven folded her arms and looked away in frustration.

"Yea come on, psychopathic ninja assassin." Shelby messed up her hair. "The faster you heal the faster you'll heal."

Raven smoothed her hair "Psychopathic?"

"Yeah." Shelby smiled. "It's true isn't it?

Raven jerked at her and Shelby squealed, jumping away. Nero put his hands on her shoulders and patted them, letting out a deep breath.

"Please can I do something?" Raven moaned. Nero clapped his hands and snapped his fingers.

"Oh yea sure." he walked over and selected a book from the shelf. "Here, reads this." he set it on her lap.

"No!" Raven kicked her leg. "Something active."

"It's a very moving story."

Raven groaned and covered her face with a pillow. Anastasia had opened a bottle of wine in the kitchen and poured drinks for everyone.

"Here you are." She gave them to Nero and Pietor, then she went over to Raven.

"Here you are, my dear."

"Oh sorry, no thank you. I don't drink anything, but water."

"Oh?" Anastasia asked "That's a shame."

"That's what I said." Nero put in.

Anastasia smiled and replaced her wine with water. She gave water to the students as well.

"You know what sucks?" Shelby said " That we can't legally drink that stuff yet."


	7. Conflict

**Here comes the conflict! Watch out! Review on every chapter please!**

Raven lay on the couch, reading, while Nero and Anastasia looked at their plans and strategy. Pietor also read a book, a few feet away. There was a loud knock on the door. Nero glanced up and went over.

"What's the password?" he called.

"Let me in!" came Darkdoom's voice.

"That's wrong, but I'll let you in anyway." Nero smiled, opening the door. "Hello, Diablous."

"Max." they greeted each other warmly.

"So where's Natalya?" Darkdoom's eyes widened slightly at the Furans.

"Right here." Raven waved a hand over the couch.

"Uhhhh…you didn't." Darkdoom stared.

"Hello, Diablous." Anastasia smiled. Nero quickly explained to him and afterwards Darkdoom looked a little belligerent.

"Well I don't blame you about the Convit, but…." he shook his head "What do you have in mind?"

Nero and Anastasia began to explain and the three of them talked over their plans for the next two and a half hours. It was getting late and Raven finally sat up.

"Well not that this isn't fun and all, but I'm going to bed. Rather tired. See you all in the morning."

They all nodded.

"Goodnight, Natalya." Nero smiled, then he turned to the others "What time should we get up to leave for H.I.V.E. tomorrow?"

"We can't get up before nineish." Anastasia said with a glance at Pietor "Raven will sleep until then."

"What do you mean?" Nero asked looking at her in confusion "Why?"

"We gave her a sleeping pill for the night." Anastasia explained

Nero scowled "Without her knowledge?"

"She wouldn't have taken it anyway." Anastasia replied.

Nero stared at her, suddenly very angry. "When?"

"It was in the water. Pietor dropped it in." Anastasia said coolly. Nero narrowed his eyes.

"Don't do that without letting me or Natalya know, _ever._"

"It's a mild sedative and had we told you, Natalya would have noticed." Anastasia growled.

"How did she _not_ notice it in her water?"

"It was completely clear and tasteless." Anastasia replied.

Nero shook his head "Don't do that."

"Why not?" Anastasia glanced at Pietor, then Nero angrily. "She needs the rest and recoverment."

"Because it could have been _anything_ you put in her drink."

"Are we out to hurt her? No." the Furans glared at him. Nero narrowed his eyes.

"Now she's drugged and defenseless if anything should happen tonight."

"She'll be fine. Pietor and I had already planned to keep an extra look on her." Anastasia growled.

Nero pressed his lips together angrily, but spoke calmly.

"I don't appreciate the secrecy."

"Sorry then." Anastasia said evenly "We would have informed you, if we'd the chance."

Nero nodded curtly and turned to the students. "You three, it's high time you were in bed."

Shelby groaned while Wing and Laura stood up obediently.

"Follow Raven please." Nero said. "Now." he asked the Furans "How long will it affect her?"

Anastasia glanced at Pietor, who spoke.

"Until about nine tomorrow morning." he said "It's harmless. A sedative and a muscle relaxant, that way no contractions will rapture her wound."

"I'm sure Max is just a little precautious, because of her past…" Darkdoom spoke carefully.

"It's her past with _us_ that made her strong and who she is," Pietor growled "If you hadn't shot and taken her we wouldn't be having this problem."

Nero narrowed his eyes and lifted his chin, as Anastasia put a calming hand on her brother's leg.

"Let's not argue." She said steadily "She's fine, Max. Let's put it behind us."

"I'm sure you taught her brilliant skills, Pietor." Nero said through clenched teeth "But you as one destroyed her and her perspective on life."

Pietor glared at him "Natalya is now-."

"Pietor!" Anastasia warned him fiercely and he backed off.

"All this conversation is doing is stirring up trouble." she said.

"I don't like your immediate assumption of control over her." Nero growled.

"Yours either, Max" Anastasia said coolly "Stop arguing. Pietor, come on." she titled her head.

Together they both stood up and left the room. Nero stared after them, agitated. Darkdoom shook his head.

"Your alliance is not going to be easy, you knew that."

Nero sighed.

**Good or bad? Let me know what you think of them!**


	8. Untrustworthy or just paranoid?

**Russians are just polite people I think, so even though the Furans are "evil" they are always polite! :) Thanks to everyone who reviews! **

"Good morning." Anastasia said as she came down the stairs the next morning. Nero nodded at her and Darkdoom replied

"Isn't it only."

"Pietor's checking on Natalya." she informed them. Nero looked at her.

"How did she do last night?"

"Fine. Just fine." Anastasia replied. Wing, Shelby and Laura were sitting in the living room, watching a show on the T.V. Shelby was explaining it to both of them.

"Good." Nero nodded "She's still asleep?"

"I believe so. She should be awake soon though."

Pietor walked down the stairs, his face hard and unreadable.

"Asleep?" Anastasia asked. Pietor nodded "She's doing well."

Nero cleared his throat, looking at him. "I'd like to apologize for last night."

Pietor stared at him for a second then gave a nod "Likewise."

Darkdoom looked slightly surprised, while Anastasia looked slightly relieved their dilemma was over. About a half hour later, Anastasia suggested someone check on Raven again. Pietor did so and an up the stairs. Nero glanced at the clock. Nine fifteen.

"She should be waking up, sometime soon." Anastasia said.

It was about ten minutes later when Pietor came down with Raven behind him.

"Oh good!" Anastasia walked over. Raven walked with a tiny limp, but her face was clear. The Furans sat her down and began her procedure.

"Did H.I.V.E. confirm?" Raven asked Nero quietly. He nodded "Yes, they're ready."

"Oh wow." Anastasia was inspecting her leg injury. "It's healing over already. Not completely, but started."

"It feels better." Raven replied

"We won't wrap it up today, just a simple bandage." They did so, than checked her shoulder. It still needed medicine and a wrap.

"Alright. I'll get ready." Raven stood up and left the room. The students came over. Anastasia looked at Wing.

"You're Wing, correct?"

He nodded slowly.

"Raven's apprentice?"

Wing glanced at Nero, and nodded again.

"How old are you?" Pietor asked

"I'm seventeen." Wing replied. Anastasia smiled

"Quiet for someone so young."

Shelby bumped him "He's always like that."

Something beeped and Nero reached into his coat, pulling out a device. He stood up and took the call, walking outside.

Anastasia watched until the door was closed, then turned to Wing "How about a bit of training?" she asked "You and Pietor."

Darkdoom stood up. "I don't think that's a-"

"Raven will come." Anastasia cut him off "Don't worry. He can show us what she's taught him." she smiled at Wing.

"If it's alright with Dr. Nero." he replied calmly.

"If Raven comes, he'll be fine." Anastasia said. Wind didn't reply and looked away. Raven came out, clad mostly in all black.

"Natalya, my dear." Anastasia put an arm around her. "We were going to the training arena."

"What for?" Raven asked quietly.

"To test out Wing's skills and to try your strength." She still wore a smile. Raven hesitated a second.

"Where's Max?

"Taking a call." Darkdoom glanced at the door.

Raven looked at Anastasia, who winked. She sighed.

"Alright, we can go." She looked at Darkdoom "Tell Max where we are."

Darkdoom watched her carefully "I will."

Anastasia's face beamed. Raven walked beside Wing and the Furans followed.

"Go with them." Darkdoom muttered to Shelby and Laura "Just in case. I trust Raven, but she can only do so much right now."

Shelby and Laura hurried after them.

**WHOA! Is this just Anastasia's way of trying to be nice or is she being slyly overwhelming on purpose to get Raven to listen to her and trust them? HehehehHAHAHA. Please review and let me know anything you like or dislike particularly!**


	9. Go Nero

**Anyone else feel nerve racked? Let me know in your reviews!**

Nero walked back into the house and immediately noticed Darkdoom was alone.

"Where are they?" he demanded.

"They all went to the training area. Anastasia wanted to test Raven and look at Wing's skills." Darkdoom looked worried. Nero's eyes darkened in concern.

"With Pietor? Oh my word. Wing? Raven can match him in fight when she's in full strength, but Wing is half-trained."

Darkdoom nodded "I think it's safe. I don't think Pietor will hurt him, just push his limits a bit, like Raven."

Nero let out a deep breath "He's harsher than her."

Darkdoom shook his head "Yes, but Raven's there with them."

"And injured." Nero rubbed his eyes "I hope she's alright."

"We should go join them." Darkdoom urged and Nero nodded.


	10. Training and matched

**Hey H.I.V.E. buds! Read and love the story! Review it! I literally just sit next to my computer waiting for an email to tell me I have a review!**

Pietor jumped down into the pit and Wing followed him. Raven sat near Anastasia and they gazed down. Raven looked a bit anxious while the older woman looked eager to watch. Laura and Shelby joined them after a second.

Pietor secured his wrist bands and held up his fists. Wing did the same.

"Your take." Pietor offered him. Raven let out a breath of relief that he wasn't being as harsh with Wing.

Wing advanced. They matched each other, blow for blow as Pietor sized him up. He slowly put on speed and as Wing took him up for it, Pietor kicked him off.

"You're holding back." he growled "Hit hard. Don't suppress it."

"We're training." Wing replied, his eyes narrowed.

"I don't give a damn." Pietor replied, shaking out a wrist. "Hit. Hit hard. Now!"

Wing attacked in a blur, hitting harder and faster than he had before. Pietor blocked and hit faster due to experience and just plain skill. He held back to his training limits, because he wasn't here to kill the boy. He knocked Wing flat to the floor after a second, knocking the wind from him, then glanced up at Anastasia. She waited for him to get back up, before nodding at him.

Nero and Darkdoom walked in at a fast pace. Nero looked down in the pit anxiously as he walked over to Raven.

"You're alright?" he asked, gesturing at her shoulder, but not only meaning that. She nodded.

Pietor stopped Wing. "Hit!" he snapped "You'll never win a battle like this, boy! Hit me _hard!_"

Nero narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, but with unease. Wing fought him well, but Pietor finally knocked him down again.

"Harder and faster." he said, but with less menace. Wing nodded and Pietor motioned for him out of the pit.

"Natalya!" he called. Raven twisted her neck and stood up. When she passed Wing, she murmured so only he could hear her.

"You did good, okay? Don't listen to Pietor."

Wing smiled slightly and gave a nod. Raven jumped down next to Pietor.

"I'm only testing your wellness right now." he growled.

"And I'm testing yours?" Raven asked with a faint smile. Pietor's eyes narrowed slightly. They circled each other and he flicked his wrist aggressively. Raven advanced slowly. He aimed several blows to her torso, which she blocked and then side stepped to avoid his elbow.

"Faster." Pietor growled. Raven put several blows at his neck and he deflected them.

"Out of practice?" he sneered. Raven flipped around, her foot kicking his thigh. He grunted and kicked her off. They faced each other, both ready for more. They matched blow for blow, although Raven's shoulder injury slowed her down a bit. They fought, unflawlessly, for the next ten minutes, neither faultering once. Pietor finally landed a better hit and Raven gasped as her shoulder jerked. He backed off, watching her carefully

"I'm fine." Raven recovered quickly, but there was a gleam of pain in her eyes.

"No, we're done." Pietor dropped his fists "Get out."

Raven leaped up and out of the arena with Pietor right behind her. She walked over to them almost without limp. Nero nodded to her as she went and stood next to him.

"Are we ready to leave for H.I.V.E.?" Anastasia asked.

"Yes." Nero nodded.

"Good. Let's get going then," the Furans began to walk to the safe house again.

**I know these are short, but I like to keep it in waiting. Please Review.**


	11. The Friendly Rivalry

**Review please!**

Nero, Darkdoom, and the Furans were seated in the living room, waiting for the students and Raven to come down so they could leave.

"I swear."Darkdoom grumbled "If they're not down here in five seconds, we just need to leave."

Nero chuckled "Well someone up there plays a crucial part in our action plan."

Laura and Wing came down the stairs.

"Where's Raven and Shelby?" Nero asked.

"They're coming." Laura replied. "Shelby and Raven got into an argument."

"About what?" Nero said rolling his eyes.

"Yea. Raven's only about eighteen years older than her." Darkdoom said irritably. Laura opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a shriek.

Everyone's eyes shot to the stairs. Shelby dashed down them with Raven right on her tail.

"Dr. Nero!" Shelby screamed, running behind him.

"Whoa!" Nero held Raven back with two hands on her shoulders. "Natalya!"

"Give them!" Raven shouted at Shelby.

"No!" Shelby yelled back. Raven pushed against Nero.

"Whoa! Natalya! What is wrong?" Nero exclaimed.

"Give them to me!" Raven yelled at Shelby.

"Give WHAT?" Nero snapped.

"My katanas!" Raven pointed a finger "She's got them!"

Nero turned and glanced at Shelby. Sure enough, she was holding the black leather containing Raven's katanas. "Miss Trinity, why do you have her-"

"Make her take back the insult!" Shelby held the katanas in the air.

Raven leaned over Nero's restraining arm "You insulted me _first_!"

Darkdoom leaned over and said something quietly to the Furans, smiling. Anastasia smiled, putting a hand over her mouth while Pietor simply nodded.

"Oh I so did not!" Shelby yelled "It was true!"

Raven stared at her, mouth gaping. "You're insane! I am going to _maim_ you!"

"Alright." Nero hushed her sharply "What happened?"

Raven and Shelby both started explaining at the same time.

"Well I was…then I took-"

"She came and…called me a-"

"Then I saw…fists were-"

"I came too…ran down and-"

Nero waved his hands "ShhhHHHH! Natalya. What happened?"

"See hahaHA! I get to explain!" Raven stuck her tongue out at Shelby, who folded her arms. Nero closed his eyes for a second.

"Well…..that was just rude. So Miss Trinity, go ahead please." he looked at her. Raven gaped at him indignantly and Shelby looked triumphant.

"So I was upstairs and Raven was grabbing her stuff, so I started talking to her. Then she called me a-"

"HEY! You little liar!" Raven shouted. Nero shot her a shut-up look.

"No I am not going to listen to her lie! I was peacefully grabbing my stuff when she came in 'So crazy Russian lady, almost ready?' I, being nice and incredible-"Raven put a hand to her chest "-ignored her. Then she jumped on my bed and said 'Hurry up, ya little Redneck woman!'"

Nero slowly turned his head to look at Shelby like she had just grown a second head, his mouth hanging a bit as Raven went on "Then she-"

"Okay! My turn!" Shelby broke in "Then Raven called me a white trash American!"

Anastasia and Darkdoom barely stopped themselves from bursting out with laughter, while Pietor just looked at his sister. Nero put a hand over his eyes and the ones around him were surprised to see his shoulders began to shake. Shelby stared at him like a lunatic.

"Are…..are you serious, Natalya?" he asked looking up at her, his eyes dancing with laughter.

"Yeeeesss!" Raven said, sounding like she was barely restraining from killing them all. "Then the little thief stole my katanas and ran!"

"And I still have them!" Shelby waved them mockingly in front of her. Raven tried to jump at her, but Nero stopped her.

"Natalya, wait-"

Shelby ran away from him and into the kitchen. Raven sprinted after, the adrenaline driving away all her leg wound stiffness. Shelby squealed as her escape route was cut off.

"Ha-ha! Now hand them over!" Raven advanced on the student. Shelby turned, leapt and slid over the table, and bolted back up the stairs.

"Shelby!" Raven yelled, already gaining on her "You're going to kill yourself and I'll get blamed for it!"

A second later there was a screech and a loud bang on the floor above them.

Silence.

They waited and Darkdoom shrugged "She will be missed."

Nero scowled, but shot him an amused look.

Raven walked down the stairs, her katanas strapped to her back. She smiled, went into the kitchen, and opened the fridge.

"Natalya?" Nero's eyes followed her "What…did you do?"

She looked at him, pursed her lips, and gave a slight shake of her head. Nero rolled his eyes.

"Natalya." he repeated.

"She's dead." Raven said, nodding at him, sadly. Nero was about to say something else when a groan came from the stairs. He turned and looked.

Shelby came limping across the floor, a hand on her back as she went forward painfully. Darkdoom let out a trill of soft laughter.

"What did she do?" Laura asked. Shelby coughed and looked at her.

"What? Sorry. The light heading toward me is to bright." she said with forced faintness.

Raven grunted and the group laughed.


	12. Ready to go to HIVE

**Let me know what you think! I think that Pietor and Anastasia have a really good relationship that no one would have expected. By the way, I have it like Anastasia is the oldest sibling and Elena is the youngest.**

Pietor drove the car down the town road, as they rode back to the Furan's airlift, so they could fly to H.I.V.E. Anastasia sat next to him in the passenger's seat, while Nero, Darkdoom, and Raven sat behind them, then the three students behind them.

"Shelby?" Raven leaned her head back against the seat "I'm sorry for smashing you against the floor."

There was a grunt "Yea, thanks a lot, that _hurt_."

"You had her katanas." came Laura's voice "You know how she is with those things."

"What?" Raven said sharply, turning to look at them.

"Never mind." came a nervous voice and some giggling laughter. Nero smiled as Raven growled, turning to face front.

Pietor stepped hard on the brakes as a little boy ran across the street. The people in the car jerked forward and there was a yelp as Shelby fell out of her seat.

"That's why seatbelts are important." Nero commented.

"Yea, yea. I'm buckling."

The little boy's mother hurried over and picked up her little boy, waving apologetically. Anastasia waved back to let her know it was alright.

"Pietor. Wave at her." she said half annoyed, half amused. Pietor looked at her sideways and shook his head.

"No."

"Don't be a jerk." Anastasia replied, smiling at him "It was an accident."

"I know!" Pietor said, motioning with his hands "I don't care! I'm not going to wave at her."

Anastasia rolled her eyes and let out a deep breath. Pietor gave her a sideways half- glare. She looked at the people behind her and mouthed "Will you take a look at this guy?"

Pietor shoved her head off and his sister grunted, pulling back.

"Pietor! My hair!" she cried. Her brother glanced over.

"It's alright. It looks a little better."

Anastasia punched his arm, and he glanced down at the spot where she hit, then looked at her, eyebrows raised. She pulled down the sun block in front of her and started to fix herself in the mirror.

"What if I like….whaboosh." Pietor pretended to wipe a hand down the side of her make-upped face. Anastasia slapped it.

"Then I would murder you." she replied.

He shook his head "Harsh."

They continued driving down the road. Anastasia leaned out the window, glancing back at something. Pietor tugged her back in.

"Don't do that." he said.

"Why not?" Anastasia sounded a bit irritated.

"Because I said so."

"You can't tell me what to do!" she smiled "Peter Pan!

"Excuse me?" Pietor looked at her.

"Peter Pan!" Anastasia repeated, still grinning.

"That's not fair. I don't have a comeback for that." Pietor growled.

"I know. That's why it's brilliant, Peter Pan!"

"Anastasia….I'm gonna…." Pietor reached over and lightly slapped her cheek, although he kept his eyes on the road.

"Pietor!" Anastasia exclaimed.

"Yes, sister?" he glanced at her skeptically.

"I am older than you, therefore more sagacious and competent."

"Well…..you're older." Pietor's mouth actually curved a tiny bit.

"Shut up." Anastasia shoved him.

"Hey! You're going to make me crash this car." Pietor growled.

"I don't think you're supposed to call women _old_." Darkdoom put in helpfully.

Pietor didn't crack a smile as he looked in the rearview mirror "Do you have a sister, Diablous?"

"Well…..no."

"Then don't talk."

Nero and Darkdoom glanced at each other in amusement.

"Not to say…." Pietor waved at his sister "Like no offense."

Anastasia scoffed, then smiled and didn't reply. Pietor pulled into the warehouse and they all stepped out of the car, gazing at the big aircraft.


	13. The Flight

**Sorry if I get this wrong. I have just always imagined Raven kind of short and I hope you like it. Just picture her somewhat short. Especially compared to Pietor, Nero, and Anastasia. Please review! Oh and my new profile picture is how I imagine Pietor and Anastasia. (Somewhat, not perfect.)**

"You can tell the pilot or just take us there." Anastasia said to Nero "I understand if you don't want to get too specific."

It was about four hours later and the airlift was finally getting ready to approach H.I.V.E.

Nero nodded "I'll tell the pilot myself."

"When we get there, I suggest we have a meeting with the Colonel and whoever else you want involved, to give them the base line of the plan." Anastasia suggested.

Nero nodded "I will."

"Natalya?" Anastasia turned "How is your shoulder feeling?"

Raven glanced at her "Better than this morning. Feels fine right now."

Anastasia nodded "Good." then she lowered her voice speaking only to Nero and Darkdoom "When we get there, she should see an actual medic, to make sure there are no infections."

Nero nodded "I planned on it. From this morning, how did her shoulder look?"

"Fairly well and obviously she's not in too much pain, but I'm worried she's just putting on a stoic act and not telling us how much it actually hurts." Anastasia said "It will do no good to have her fake and then heal badly."

"I'll have the doctor double check that." Nero replied "A valid point, I might add."

The ship began to noticeably descend.

"Oh good we're actually getting close, now." Shelby groaned, leaning against the wall. "I am so bored with being in the air."

"I think we all are." Laura replied.

Raven and Pietor talked together, discussing tactics on their approach to the Convit main base.

"You guys ever notice how short Raven is compared to Pietor?" Shelby asked, gazing at them, her head tilted sideways. Wing and Laura looked over and smiled. Pietor truly was a head and a half taller than her.

"Wait, Wing." Shelby said, as if something had just dawned on her. "Are you taller than Raven?"

Wing frowned and shrugged. "Why?"

"Dude, do you know how funny that would be? She can kick your butt, but you're taller than her." Shelby smiled "Blackmail and humiliation do I smell."

"You'd be dead within ten seconds." Laura scoffed "I should think you would have learned that by now."

"Not with Dr. Nero right there." Shelby said mischievously.

"It would not be wise." Wing cautioned.

"Yeah, why do you like to torture her so much?" Laura added.

"I don't!" Shelby defended herself.

"Trying to provoke her while Dr. Nero is right there, so she gets in trouble or she can't do anything. It's so mean." Laura said.

"You guys are looking way too far into it. I forgot I was with the serious folks. Raven and I are best buds." Shelby replied "Don'tcha know?"

"Not really." Laura grunted "I think you just annoy her."

"She loves me." Shelby ignored her.

Nero and Anastasia went into the pilot room together as they began the descent to H.I.V.E.

**I know it's short! Sorry about that! I want to update soon. The Furans going to H.I.V.E.? Is that safe? Let me know how much you trust them in your next review!**


	14. Arrival

**Arrival at H.I.V.E. Fun, fun, fun! Please review!**

There was a slight bump as they landed and the hatch at the end of the ramp opened. They unboarded, walking down the steps and through the door. The Colonel waited for them on the otherside.

"Dr. Nero, Raven." he nodded "Welcome home."

They nodded at him as they passed. Darkdoom saluted him.

"Diablous." he greeted him, then his eyes widened at the Furans. Anastasia simply smiled, while Pietor didn't even look at him as they walked by. Wing, Shelby, and Laura followed.

"Natalya. I want you to go to the medical bay, now." Nero glanced at her and nodded her off. Raven scowled, her face annoyed slightly.

"But, Max-"

"No buts. I'll be there to check in a minute, so go." he waved her on. Raven growled, but went obediently towards the bay.

"Diablous, will you take them to my office? I'll go get Tabitha and Theodore."

"Easily done." Darkdoom smiled.

Nero smiled and slightly rolled his eyes. As they separated, the Colonel went with Nero.

"Max, what are they doing here? Have you gone insane?" he growled, trotting alongside him.

"Are you suggesting it, Colonel?" Nero gave him a sideways look.

"The Furans are Raven's mortal enemies. You don't get along with them particularly well either."

"Natalya agreed to it and as of two days ago-" he looked the Colonel in the eye "-we owe Pietor a debt.

"Pietor?" the Colonel asked in disbelief.

"He saved Raven, myself, and those three students. Particularly Raven."

"To gain your trust?" the Colonel asked pointedly.

"They need our help to get rid of the Convit. They really want Raven with them on this." Nero replied "The Convit will soon become our problem and I'd rather nip it in the bud with them."

"I don't trust them. At all, Max."

"We will keep a sharp eye out, but I feel inclined to trust them. I am confident they only mean to destroy the Convit."Nero assured him "We'll discuss it later."

The Colonel nodded reluctantly.

Nero and Raven walked into his office, returning from the medical room.

"What did he say?" Anastasia asked.

"He said both of them are doing very well. He expects them to heal quickly." Nero replied, nodding. The two of them sat down at the table with the staff. Nero turned to his staff.

"Now some of you are wondering where Raven and I have been for the last few weeks." he began "Well….the Russian Convit captured us to hold for ransom."

"What for?" Ms. Leon asked.

"The Convit wants to bargain them for the power of G.L.O.V.E." Pietor informed them. Nero nodded.

"To make the story brief, the Furans got us out of that mess and asked for our assistance in eliminating the Convit. We agreed and here we are."

Anastasia smiled around the table at them.

"Understood." the Colonel said "With all due respect, though you too, what is _your_ problem with the Convit?"

"The Convit is becoming an ongoing power hoard." Anastasia explained. "They are gaining new allies every day and soon hope to conquer Russia and all those who strongly oppose them, like G.L.O.V.E. They want to destroy Russia's internal leaders outside the Convit, leaving us weak so they may take power. Their rule is unpleasant and not to say they have tried remorselessly to get me to join. Pietor works alongside them to gain access to power sources and he has things that will be of value later on for our plans."

"They don't know what you're planning though?" the Colonel asked Pietor.

No, of course not." Pietor replied, his eyes slightly narrowing. The Colonel nodded and Nero glanced at him.

"You're men have been briefed?"

The Colonel nodded "Yes they have. We might need a few days to prepare though."

"Fine." Nero agreed. "Natalya, would you show Pietor and Anastasia the way, please?"

Raven nodded and the Furans followed her out the door. The staff watched until the door slid shut before looking at Nero

"I must say." The Professor said "It is a bit unsettling."

"But they seem trustworthy." Ms. Leon commented.

"Pietor's so…." The Colonel looked irritated "Max, what does Raven think of this?"

"She agreed to it." Nero said, calmly.

"But is she comfortable?" the Professor asked.

"That will be of my concern." Nero replied.

"But what if they….." the Colonel trailed off.

"Threaten her? I doubt that will happen very much. They need us and they know I wouldn't stand for it." Nero said firmly.

"Unless you don't know." Ms. Leon pointed out "But I do agree with you."

"Natalya would let us know." Darkdoom added.

"Maybe." the Colonel grunted.

Nero looked at him sharply "You three have classes to teach. You'd better get back."

The three of them nodded and left his office without another word. Nero shook off the lingering sense of unease. _Was Natalya okay? Was he being reckless?_

"I'd assume you want to see Nigel." he smiled. Darkdoom smiled back.

"You know me, Max." They stood up and walked out of the room together. Kids rushed from room to room, grabbing books and having last minute conversations with one another before hurrying on to their next class. Darkdoom's eyes flicked around, following the hundreds of children running around.

"Oh boy, Max." he said "How do you survive this every day?"

"Practice." Nero replied, with a wry smile. He clicked his ear piece, and it beeped to let him know HIVEmind was listening. "HIVEmind, please have Student Darkdoom come to my office. I'll excuse him from class."

There was a moment's pause, before a reply. "Affirmed, Dr. Nero. How else can I be of service?"

"That will be all, thank you, HIVEmind." Nero lowered his hand. "This probably freaked Nigel out a bit. No one loves to have a call from the headmaster."

Darkdoom chuckled "Because you're such a monster, Max."

Nero bared his teeth sarcastically, then faded into a smile. Most of the students had receded into the classrooms and a few second later a rather nervous looking Nigel came around the corner. He saw his dad and his face brightened. He ran down the hall and into his dad's opened arms.

"Dad!" he exclaimed. Darkdoom hugged his son.

"It's good to see you," he replied, smiling down at his son.

"You too." Nigel said happily "I thought you might be here when Laura, Shelby, and Wing came back, but I wasn't sure."

"So how have you been doing?" his father asked "_What _have you been doing is more like it."

"Uhhhh….lots." Nigel said with a small, happy shrug. There was some laughter from down the hall and they glanced over. Wing, Shelby, and Laura all walked across the hall, without a care in the world on the two girls faces. Wing looked serious, as usual, his face only betraying a slight amusment. Nero scowled and leaned his head down, walking toward them.

"Long time no see!" Shelby said as he headed over. Nero's scowl deepened.

"What are you _three_ doing out of class?" he asked sternly. Wing raised his hand slightly.

"I have training with Raven, sir. We were heading down there now."

"_We_?" Nero asked pointedly.

"Ms. Leon excuses us once a month to go and watch." Shelby explained, while Laura looked slightly more ashamed.

"Excuses you?" Nero echoed. They both nodded earnestly. He rolled his eyes irritably.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Awhile. I assumed you knew." Laura said "Ms. Leon told us it was perfectly fine."

Nero rolled his eyes again.

"You two can go this time, but from now on I expect you to attend _all_ your classes like every other student."

Shelby groaned in her throat, but didn't argue. Her eyes brightened at something behind him.

"There she is!" she called.

Raven walked down the hall and did a little sway with her hands and hips as they noticed her. Nero looked at her as she came up.

"What?" she asked eyes flicking, then they landed on Shelby "What did you do?"

Shelby opened her mouth indignantly, but Nero spoke.

"Miss Trinity and Miss Brand just informed me that they have been continually been skipping class to come and watch your sessions."

"Yes, I thought you knew." Raven said slowly "Tabitha said so."

Nero let out a breathy laugh, shaking his head slightly. "It appears I need to have a _talk_ with _Ms. Leon_."

"Okay?" Raven said, clearly still not following it. Nero shook his head.

"Never mind, go have fun." he said, waving them on "But be gentle. Remember the doctor said-"

"No hard fighting, and no big workouts." Raven quoted "Yeah, I remember."

Nero smiled as they all walked into the training arena and he went back over to Darkdoom and his son.

"Wow, my teaching staff." he commented.

**Hey just to let you all know and I know it wasn't super stressed, but Pietor is a big part of the Convit and he's high up in it. Thanks! Please review!**


	15. Invitation

**Hey! Hey! So some people said they were confused and I think it is probably about the Convit thing. The Convit is an organization like G.L.O.V.E. except all about Russia and no villainy. It has a president and deputies that run it. It used to be a good, healthy thing that brought strength to Russia by lending power to the military, but their old leader died to be replaced by an ambitious man who wants to be in complete power. He is trying to get as much support from Russians as he can and thus far the Furans are involved (well Pietor is.) The leader plans to strike down Russia's real leaders and take over Russia, then G.L.O.V.E. and all the significant power hoards in the world essentially. The Furans don't like how it is taking over Russia (many Russians don't) and they want to destroy it. Nero and Raven are strong assets to have therefore, the Furans asked for their assistance in destroying it. Hope this clears up confusion. Thanks for reading! More to come. Please review!**

It was about two or so hours later. Nero had invited the staff, Darkdoom, and the Furans to dinner for the evening so they could discuss their plans in detail. Darkdoom and him both stood, gazing at the computer screen in front of them as they waited. The room was awfully quiet until Anastasia walked in with Pietor right behind her.

"Good evening, Max." she said with a smile. Nero nodded politely as they came over. Ms. Leon was already seated, sitting on her red velvet pillow to reach the table.

"If you don't mind me asking." Anastasia said, after she was seated and comfortable. "How did you end up as a cat?"

Ms. Leon stretched "It's a very long story, so I'll give you the brief. One of the Professors experiments went terribly wrong, if you can see."

Anastasia nodded "Evidently."

"Until he can figure it out, I'm stuck like this." Ms. Leon growled.

"Now, Tabitha." Nero said coolly.

The Colonel and the Professor walked in at that precise moment.

"Hello, gentlemen." Nero greeted them. They both nodded at him.

"Then I guess we can begin." Nero said, taking his own seat.

Anastasia glanced around "Wait, where's Natalya?"

Nero looked at her "She doesn't usually come to these things."

"Why not?" Anastasia leaned forward "She's invited, yes?"

"Yes." Nero responded "But not each time specifically. She always welcome, but I doubt she'll ever come. It's not like her."

"Well." Anastasia stood up, tossing her napkin on the chair "I will get her. She'll come for me."

Nero couldn't think of an excuse right then "Uhhh….."

"Anastasia…." Pietor started after her.

"Hush Peter Pan." She smiled "Stay here, I'll be right back."

"You don't need-"

"I'll be back." Anastasia repeated, patting his shoulder sarcastically. Pietor laid his head down on his hands.

"Sisters?" Darkdoom smiled.

Pietor lifted his head, rubbing his chin. "You said it."


	16. Meeting and Student Intervention

**Wow I know it took me a long time to write this chapter. Mostly because I don't have it hand written down so it's hard to think about it and school is very busy. Sorry! I will try and be faster! Please review!**

The door swung open and Anastasia walked in with a broad smile on her face. Raven was right behind her, looking confused and skeptical. She mouthed something at Nero and he shrugged, still trying to read her expression.

"There." Anastasia sat Raven down "Perfect."

"Uhh…..why?" Raven asked, still looking at her.

"Oh shush." Anastasia waved her hand.

Raven looked unsatisfied with the reason she was going to sit and discuss who knows what with the staff and looked around with a half scowl.

"Aaanyway." Nero said, with a small smile on his face "I asked you here…."

###

"No no no." Anastasia argued 'We can't take more defense."

"We have too." Nero said in exasperation.

"No, that is going to harm us in the end. Why can't you see that?" she growled.

"If we go in without enough men, we are not even going to make it past the gate." Nero replied irritably.

They had finished dinner and Nero and Anastasia had gotten into a rather heated conversation.

"We'll waste all our men in the first run and have no others to go on with us." Anastasia replied hotly.

"But…if we take enough men to defend the others, then they'll all make it out together." Nero retorted.

"No, Max." Anastasia said, planting a foot down on the subject "We can't have more defense."

Nero looked at her in frustration. "We _have__-_"

"I know what I'm doing." Anastasia interrupted.

"Anastasia." Pietor said lowly.

"What!" she snapped at him.

"Stop it." he growled.

"Stop what?" Anastasia exclaimed. He rolled his eyes slightly.

"Look. I know you already had this all planned out in your mind before we even got here and that's good, but you need to stop voicing your opinions so adamantly." Pietor said.

"I _don't._" Anastasia replied.

"Okay." Pietor responded.

"I _don't!_" Anastasia exclaimed indignantly. Pietor just shrugged.

"You know what? Just…just back off. Go…go away." she shoved Pietor off irritably and he rolled his eyes good-naturedly to the rest of the audience. "I'm just trying to…..Dah!" Anastasia looked at Nero. "If we take to many men, we're going to be caught."

"Not necessarily." Nero replied.

Raven and Darkdoom had long since blocked out the conversation and were typing on their phones. The Colonel, Pietor, and the Professor all listened to them still and Ms. Leon just lay and relaxed on her pillow until the two of them ended it and went to neutral corners.

They looked over as Nero's console on his desk beeped twice and HIVE mind appeared.

"Dr. Nero, sorry to interrupt, but Student Brand and Student Trinity are requesting to see you."

Nero scowled slightly as there was a furiously knocking on the door.

"Thank you, HIVE mind." he said and the blue face disappeared. He walked over to his door and opened it to talk to the two girls.

"Dr. Nero!" Laura was all out of breath, while Shelby appeared just fine. "Where is the Professor?"

"Excuse me?" Nero replied irritably.

"Oh sorry." Laura finally caught her breath and began to explain "I found something that I need to show to the Professor. It's for HIVE mind."

Nero rolled his eyes as the Professor waved a hand "Right here, Miss Brand."

Laura brightened and went over to him and set her computer down on the table. "So….."

Shelby walked in a little slower and went over next to Raven. She leaned over on her shoulder. Raven turned and looked at her. "Yeah? What are you doing here?"

"That's my question." Nero said, coming back over.

Shelby shrugged real slow and tired "I'm bored."

Nero scoffed quietly "We've been here what? Three hours?"

"Well classes are over. Laura is boring and Wing is busy." Shelby said.

"And we all know you can't last five minutes without your boyfriend." Raven said sarcastically, setting her phone down. Shelby didn't react, but picked up the purple cased I-phone.

"I used to have one of these." she said, with the same weary tone in her voice "Now it's gone. You guys took it away."

"What's got _you_ in the nostalgic mood?" Raven asked, looking at her in amusement.

"I'm not." Shelby protested faintly. "I'm just…" she opened her mouth in a loud yawn "..tired."

"No, Ms. Gonzales gave three students some kind of a plant for an experiment today and Shelby got something to make her sleep." Laura explained, not looking up from her computer.

"Why don't go and sleep it off?" Nero asked exasperatedly.

Shelby looked at him "It's not night time. I can't sleep when it's not night."

"Why not?" Raven asked.

"Because that's a waste of life." Shelby said "I want to be doing something. Especially when there is no class." she paused "Hey. Why do you have a phone when you can't even use it here?" she asked Raven.

"Why do you care?" the assassin asked back.

"Just wondering." the student replied innocently.

"I can use it _off_..." Raven lingered on the word for Shelby "..the island."

"That's true." Shelby nodded. "Do you text people?"

"No, of course not." Raven rolled her eyes and whacked Shelby over the head. "What else would I do?"

"Ouch." Shelby said, rubbing her head.

"Yea, she's a depressed texter." Darkdoom put in, slipping his own phone inside his pocket. Nero glanced at him.

"What. I am not." Raven growled, scowling at him.

"Yea, yea you are." Darkdoom said with a smile. She narrowed her eyes and gave him the 'what in the world are you talking about' look.

"Why do you say that?" Nero asked.

"She just is. Like, no smileys, no exclamation points, no anything." his friend replied.

"It's texting. You don't need it." Raven said matter of factly, scooting her chair back so she could lean against the table and rest her chin on her hands.

"Literally." Darkdoom ignored her. "I texted her and said 'Hello Natalya. Max said you were free this weekend and could come with me to Brazil' with a smiley. And I think that sounds nice, right?"

The group nodded, except for Laura and the Professor, who were very absorbed in their computer project. Darkdoom went on.

"Well then I get a text about a minute later that has a single word, OK." he looked at Raven "And I was like, what the heck is this girl's problem?"

"Well ok! I can do it!" Raven exclaimed.

"I felt like a slave driver." Darkdoom said to the people around the table, still not really acknowledging her.

"Why?" Raven snapped, throwing her hands up.

"Natalya, just say it in your head. You sound sad." Darkdoom said.

Raven titled her head back and forth as she resaid it silently. Darkdoom waited and gazed at her

"Nope! Doesn't sound sad!" she concluded.

"How does that not sound sad to you?" he asked.

"Just imagine me saying ok to you." Raven suggested "Then I don't sound so sad and you don't feel like such a jerk for a couple minutes of your life."

Nero barely held back a laugh, glancing at his insulted friend, who gaped at Raven.

"Okay okay." he waved at his hand. "That's all." The two of them narrowed eyes at each other for a second then looked away.

Pietor reached into his pocket and looked at his phone, which was buzzing. Immediately his face became annoyed.

Anastasia leaned over "Who is it?"

"No one important." her brother growled, standing up.

"No really." Anastasia pressed.

"Convit." was all Pietor said as he left the room.

"Oh." Anastasia sat back and the door closed. "Great. Now he's gonna be in the _best _mood _ever_ tonight."

"Do you know who it was?" Raven asked.

"Someone in the Convit office." Anastasia said with an irritated shake of her head. "Fun fun fun."

**Thanks for reading and sorry it took me so long! Please review and give me your thoughts! And if I don't update soon enough, please bug me with PM's!**


	17. Trustworthy yes?

**Hey guys! I know I am very slow at updating this story now. Sorry! These words are aimed particularly at guests who don't have an account on Fan fiction. Please review! It's so nice! And you should try to MAKE an account! All you need is an email. :) Thank you all! Please go to my profile and take the poll! And to let you all know, sorry I didn't make this clear. They are at H.I.V.E. and they are going to the Furans base in Russia. Don't forget. In my story, the original Glasshouse was never blown up…but don't worry. :-)**

It was early morning a few days later and classes hadn't started yet. Two men stood on the balcony faced to the Shroud dock below them.

"Are the Shrouds packed?" Nero asked the guard.

"Yes, sir. We should be ready to depart the island tomorrow." he replied. "The Colonel had extra supplies packed for any casualties."

"Good, thank you." Nero nodded, gazing at the several men moving around the multiple packed Shrouds.

The door swung open, and he glanced around.

Raven walked through the door, eyes also caught by the scene before her.

"Good morning, Natalya." he greeted her.

She nodded at him. "How are the preparations going?"

"Good. We should be ready leave by tomorrow." Nero said.

Raven nodded again, but he spotted the unease in her eyes like a hawk.

"Are you sure you're alright with this?" he asked, turning to face her.

"Alright with what?" Raven asked her voice calm and hard.

"No don't give me that." Nero said "You're worried about going."

Raven sighed quietly "I don't know what to expect, Max. This arrangement with them….they're too…I don't know." she shook her head "Don't worry about it."

"I don't want you to go into this situation blind." Nero replied sternly. "What are your thoughts? I want to know."

Raven didn't say anything for a second.

"Nothing, Max." she replied finally "They seem trustworthy, which is something I couldn't say a week ago."

"Truth in that." Nero agreed.

#################################################################

"Do we really have to go to the Colonel's class first hour from now on?" Shelby groaned. They walked out of their last class for the day since Dr. Nero had the later ones cancelled so the staff could gather.

"That's what our schedule says." Laura sighed. "I don't know about you, but that sounds like…..not a fun experience."

"_Ja._ This is sounding like a tiring morning from now on." Franz agreed.

"Everyone's in the same class, except…uhh….the tall, dark and stupid one." Shelby said, slugging Wing in the arm. "He gets to train with Raven."

"Would you prefer to take my place?" Wing asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no I would not." Nigel said, breaking in.

"Are you still scared because of what she did in last month's class?" Shelby asked teasingly.

"No!" Nigel protested "I was never scared. I'm just saying she would not be easy to train with, unless you're…._good_…at that stuff."

"It was a very nice pep talk she gave." Wing added "You should take from it. It is rare for her to make such specific speeches to an individual student."

"Yeah I know." Nigel said, with a slightly stronger voice. They five of them walked down the hall toward their corridor in silence until they passed Raven's training room. Shelby glanced in the window through the door.

"Wow look! It's the whole shabang in there!" she exclaimed.

Dr. Nero, Darkdoom, Pietor, Anastasia, and the rest of the senior staff stood were in there talking again. Well, Pietor wasn't really talking, so much as listening and looking stoic as usual. Raven wasn't with them.

"Let's go in!" Shelby said.

"I am thinking that will not be wise." Franz said nervously "The Colonel is being in there."

"I love how an assassin is in there and the only thing you notice is the Colonel." Shelby replied. "Come on! Dr. Nero's right there. He can't do anything!"

"We already barged in on their meeting." Laura said cautiously.

"Last week!" Shelby exclaimed "That was a whole seven days ago."

"I don't know how happy Dr. Nero will be." Wing put in.

"Well I'm going in to see my dad." Nigel said "Shelby, you can come if you want. No one will get mad at me."

"I want everyone to come!" Shelby complained "Come on guys!"

Wing and Laura sighed. "Alright."

"Unwise." Franz muttered.

Shelby pushed open the door.

All the heads went in their direction.

"Hey." Shelby waved an arm once. Wing and Laura both pointed at her from behind.

Darkdoom smiled at Nigel, while Nero scowled at all of them, eyes narrowing.

"Nigel wants to see his dad!" Shelby said defensively.

"And you all had to come with him?" Nero asked.

"What harm are they doing?" Ms. Leon asked, trotting over to the group as Nigel went over to his dad.

Nero let out an irritated breath at the cat.

"Why are you guys in here?" Shelby asked "This is like Raven's territory. She gets mad if we try and come in here alone."

"Which is why we assumed we might be able to talk in peace." the Colonel replied, giving them a small glare.

"Well go on." Shelby said "We won't bother you. Come on Wing! Over here!"

Wing looked reluctant as he followed her along with Laura and Franz.

Nero ignored them and they went on with their conversation.

"Why are you so quiet?" Darkdoom asked Pietor, with a smile.

Pietor scowled slightly, looking around. "I'm quiet?"

They nodded at him.

"You've said maybe two words." Anastasia told him "You're not usually quiet."

"I'm not being quiet!" Pietor exclaimed in annoyance.

"Yes, you are." his sister replied.

"No, I'm not." he insisted irritably. "You-"

A black shape flew from above, landing on Pietor and rolled him across the floor. Anastasia's eyes flew open for a second. Nero and the others turned quickly.

Pietor shoved Raven off him and got to his feet.

"Natalya what are you doing?" he asked crossly "You can't fight me right now. You're going to make your injury worse."

"Well, the doctor just gave me the all-clear." Raven replied with a wry smile.

"Oh ho." Pietor gazed at her. He stepped forward and the pair of them locked in combat blows matching evenly and their speed impossible.

Anastasia relaxed and turned away slightly, eyes rolling.

"They'll be going at it for a while now." she said.

Nero watched them for a second, eyes steady, before turning away.

"Hey!" Franz called to Laura, Wing, and Shelby. "The experienced ones are being fighting!"

Anastasia smiled, with a glance at Nero.

The students walked over and gazed down at the two assassins battling together.

"Whoo hoo hoo!" Shelby cheered. "Dr. Nero, can I train with Raven?"

"No, Ms. Trinity." Nero replied, shaking his head.

"I guess I have Wing." Shelby muttered, elbowing him.

"Hey Natalya! Be careful with him!" Anastasia called "He's not as young as he used to be!"

"Shut up, Anastasia!" Pietor shouted back. His sister smiled and Raven let out a trill of laughter.

Nero felt a bit of tension leave his shoulders. This was going to be okay with them.

**It isn't true of course. Pietor's awesome! **** PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading! Go take my poll! :)**


	18. On Our Way

**Hey guys! To take my poll, just go to my profile and it will be at the very top of the page! Please review! Hey guests and ANYONE! I love you all and thank you for reading!**

Shelby let the door close to her room. She had just got back from Raven's training room while on the other hand, Laura, had returned quite some time ago.

"I wonder if we get to go with them to the Furans place." she said, sitting on her bed. Laura shrugged, still tapping away at her computer.

"Wing is going, so I assume….."

"No I don't think so." Shelby argued "Wing is the kind of person they need for this. To them, we're just empty space."

"I'm sure Dr. Nero will let us go." Laura said distractedly.

"He better. I'm sick of doing nothing." Shelby growled, falling back.

"I like the change from the constant death threats." Laura replied "Now go away. I'm typing."

"What for?" Shelby groaned inwardly "Can't I even talk to you?"

"Not this second. I'm busy. It's for Professor Pike." Laura said, clicking the screen down.

"What is? Are we going to start talking in one word sentences?"

"Sure." Laura replied "If it will shut you up."

"OK!" Shelby gave in and went into the bathroom.

####################################################################

Nero watched the last few children walk out of his classroom before standing up himself. Darkdoom waited at the doorway, with a half-smile on his face.

"That was long." he said.

"Really? That class felt a lot shorter than others." Nero replied.

"You sit in a classroom every day." Darkdoom replied "I can see why."

"Thank you, Diablous." Nero smiled wryly. "Are the men loaded to go?"

"Yes. All we need to do is gather the people who are going and leave. Whenever we want." Darkdoom said.

"Do you know where Raven is?" Nero asked.

"The last time I saw her was training with Wing this morning." his friend said "But I haven't seen her since."

Nero tapped his ear piece once and waited.

"Yes, Max? Are we ready to leave?" came Raven's voice over the com.

"Very soon. I wanted to talk with you in my office before we do. Can you go there now?" Nero asked.

"Yes, on my way." The line went dead.

Darkdoom looked at him "You're worried about taking her, aren't you?"

Nero gave a slight shake of his head "No. I'm worried she's not telling me that _she's_ worried."

"We'll both be there, Max. What does she have to worry about?" Darkdoom gave a smile.

Nero let out a huff of laughter "Can't argue with that."

####################################################

"There are rules here." Nero said sternly to the two girls standing in front of him. "You will not go _anywhere_ you are told not to."

"We know!" Shelby said excitedly, barely keeping from jumping up and down.

"And you will _do_ what you're told." Nero went on, with a look at her "We will no longer be at H.I.V.E. This is someone else's place entirely. You will mind and listen to the Furans."

"Trust me, I _know._" Shelby moaned.

"Thank you, Dr. Nero." Laura said a big smile on her face. He rolled his eyes slightly and turned away, quietly muttering.

"This is wicked." Shelby said lowly. "All the way to Russia, _with_ the two coolest people ever."

"Do you mean Wing and me, Raven and Dr. Nero or Pietor and Anastasia?" Laura asked.

"You pick." Shelby replied, gazing at the approaching boy.

"So you two are indeed going as well?" Wing asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah! We can totally wreck the place!" Shelby said.

"Shelby." Wing and Laura both gave her half glares.

"I'm _kidding_! Come on! Take a joke!" Shelby exclaimed.

"I don't think that joking about this is a good idea." Laura replied.

"Auntie Shelby knows what she's doing!" Shelby replied "Anastasia so nice!"

"She does appear very nice." Laura agreed.

"But that doesn't mean to be reckless." Wing objected "You two need to show a little more composure and respect. You should be grateful they are taking us along."

"I am." Laura said defensively.

"Me too! But less so." Shelby added "We have proven ourselves plenty of times before this and deserve to go!"

Wing and Laura both rolled their eyes.

"Shelby, do you know how many students get to leave this island even for a day?" Laura asked irritably "Uhhhh….zip."

"But we're special." Shelby said with a smile.

"Do you know what I find intriguing?" Wing asked, eyes gazing across the room "The closeness between the Furans as brother and sister."

Shelby and Laura turned to follow Wing's eyes.

Anastasia and Pietor were standing across the hangar. Pietor was talking and Anastasia laughing quietly with a hand to her mouth, apparently struggling not too. She bent over slightly as he went on, an arm over her stomach, still laughing, and put a hand on his shoulder to keep her balance.

"It is odd." Wing went on, eyes thoughtful.

"Why? I mean they are brother and sister." Laura said.

"Look at how contrasted their personalities are." Wing said.

"I just think it's cool how Pietor protects her like he does." Shelby added, a bit too loudly.

"Oh…uh..I think he heard his name." Laura said, deliberately looking the other way.

Pietor was looking over with a slight narrow in his eyes. After a second he turned back to his sister.

"Shelby, will you shut up?" Laura growled in exasperation.

"What? No harm done!" Shelby defended herself.

The people were starting to load onto the Shroud. Nero and Darkdoom walked aboard after the Furans and Raven followed them. The Colonel headed across the room.

"The Colonel's coming?" Shelby groaned.

"Who did you think was going to give the men orders?" Laura asked.

They climbed on the Shroud.

They were on their way to Russia.


	19. Furan's Base

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! EVERYONE! GO TO PAGE 65 IN DEADLOCK! ANASTASIA **_**IS **_**OLDER THAN PIETOR AND SHE IS **_**GRIEVING **_**FOR HIM! I JUST REREAD THAT PART. IT SAYS "Where a picture of her LATE-brother Pietor Furan hung."**

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DYING HAPPILY. Not sure why. :) Back to the story. I am just in love with Pietor that's all!**

**I know the Glasshouse is supposed to be like a castle or something but that isn't how I imagine it. To me it's just a huge spacious building and that is kind of like it is here, but you can use your own imagination! And I know that Nero loved Elena, but I am not going to have him show a lot of emotion in this story about her because I want it focused on the Furans. Sorry if annoying. He **_**does**_** love her.**

**Please review and go take my poll if you haven't. I am going to close it soon!**

The sky was very dark and the air outside was freezing in Russia.

The Shroud slowly descended into the white outdoor landing format below it, blades whirling to a stop. The guards around the perimeter of it came forward as the hatch slowly opened.

Anastasia came out first with Pietor right behind her. The men dipped their heads respectfully as the Furans walked past.

Nero and Darkdoom came next, than Raven.

Oddly enough, the men seemed to give more esteem to Raven than the two men, greeting her with the same politeness as the Furans. The Colonel followed with the students.

"Whoa, will you _look _at this?" Shelby said in awe, her breath billowing in the air.

In front of them was a large building or what looked more like a military fort. Cement floor extended from the building for about a foot before grass carried on to the tall fence surrounding the building and everything in it.

Outside the fence was a luscious forest of pine trees, which almost hid the place from view unless you actually took the road leading into it or flew in.

Anastasia fell back beside them as Pietor went to open the gate.

"Wow. We're gone two days and its _freezing_ here." she said, glancing up at the night sky. "How quickly it turns."

"I've always wondered what Hawaiian people would think-" Raven cleared her throat against the cold air "-if they came here and saw this. They'd probably think we were all smokers."

The group shared a quiet laugh bright lights flickered on all around the building as the gate opened.

They all walked in quickly. Pietor opened the main doors to the building.

"How are you not freezing?" Anastasia asked him in tired exasperation.

"It feels good out here." her brother replied.

"No it doesn't!" Anastasia called back to him as he walked back out into the darkness. "Oh let's get inside. He can freeze if he wants." she opened the door fully.

Once they had shared amusement, they walked inside and swiftly across a corridor that had several guards walking around, giving orders as they did so. They were obviously preparing for the battle against the Convit.

Anastasia led them through a hallway and into a very spacious hangar, which is the only real word you can use to describe it. It was quiet in there, as they closed the door and left the working men behind.

The ceiling was very high above their heads and in the far side of the room were two staircases that led to the same balcony hallway. There were a few doors on the upper floor.

A little ways ahead on their left was the medical bay, with a large window in the wall to it and beyond that seemed to be the main control panel for the lights and heating. In the center of the room were several couches and chairs arranged in a circle.

"Oh whoops." Anastasia grimaced at them "Pietor never moved those back in order from his last meeting. That looks so awful to walk in on."

The guests shared a look behind her in amusement because no one really cared.

"You can set your stuff down here. We can take it up later." Anastasia said, going over and pushing a chair correctly.

They did so and went over to join her, taking seats once the several couches had been put right.

"This place is awesome." Shelby whispered to Laura, who nodded vigorously.

In the corner of the room was a large fireplace, which gave the whole room a very home-like feeling.

Anastasia glanced at the clock on the table. "Wow. It's eleven-thirty at night here."

"Really?" Shelby asked "Doesn't feel that late."

Anastasia smiled "That's because we switched time zones, dear."

Everyone rolled their eyes and Shelby let out an "Ohhhhhh…."

"You're smaaaaart." Laura commented.

"So what time is it back home?" Shelby asked.

"About seven." Nero replied.

"Weird." Shelby said, shaking her head.

One of the doors on the left side opened up, and Pietor walked in, quickly closing the door against the wind that was picking up.

"Brrr…..It is going to be cold tonight." he said, walking to the controls on the wall.

"No it _is_ cold." Anastasia corrected.

"Aww...wimp." Pietor replied, closing the door on the small panel.

"Thank you." Anastasia said sarcastically.

"You are most welcome, your majesty." her brother replied, leaving the room through the same door they had entered.

"What are you doing?" Anastasia called to him.

"My business!" he called back.

She rolled her eyes irritably and turned her head back to the watching group. "Be right back." she got up and followed Pietor out.

"They're so funny together." Laura said, with a grin on her face. Nero smiled slightly.

"I didn't know Russia was this _cold_." Shelby said, rubbing her arms.

"Welcome to reality." Darkdoom replied, with a wry smile. "We are also on another continent. Anything else you need explained?"

"Yes, how did you not know we changed time?" Nero asked.

"I _did!_" Shelby squealed "I just didn't think."

Nero glanced at Raven as they continued talking. She was looking behind her and her leg was tapping continually.

"Are you alright?" he asked her quietly.

Raven turned to look at him. "What?"

"Are you okay?" he repeated.

"Oh yes. I'm fine. Sorry, just thinking." she replied. He nodded.

Shelby had picked up the picture frame on the table in front of them.

"Look, it's one of the kinds that switches pictures automatically." she said, flipping it so they could see it.

They all leaned in to look.

The current picture of the screen was one of just Anastasia sitting on a rock in a forest, smiling. Then it moved on to her and Pietor walking on a beach.

"That must have been a while ago." Darkdoom said "They look younger."

The next one had a younger blonde in it with Pietor. He actually had a smile on his face. Well as big as Pietor's smiles get.

"Who the heck is that?" Shelby asked. Laura looked up at the adults.

No one replied for a second.

"That is their little sister Elena." Nero said after a second.

"They have a little sister?" Laura asked.

"_Had_ a little sister." Nero corrected.

"Oh." the girls were silent for a second.

"How old is she in that picture?" Shelby wondered out loud. Nero shrugged.

The frame went on to one of Pietor, his hand blocking the majority of the picture. The group laughed for a second. Then it went to the three Furans standing together outside a house. Pietor was in the middle, arms squashing his sisters nicely. The next was Pietor in military uniform with Anastasia next to him and Elena peering around the camera face to get in the picture, with a tongue sticking out.

"Elena's funny." Shelby said, smiling at the frame.

The next ones were current pictures of the two Furans together.

The door opened in the back and Shelby set it back down on the table, glancing back.

"Whoo! Sorry!" Anastasia came hurrying back in and over to them.

"Well, welcome!" she said, waving her arms at the place around them and smiling. "A bit delayed, but never the less, welcome!"

**I hope it wasn't too cheesy. I just really believe that the Furans had a really good relationship with each other and still do. Please review and take my poll! **


	20. Morning

**Please Review!**

Laura and Shelby slowly walked down the stairs and onto the main floor. There was a fire going in the fireplace even though sun shone through the windows. Outside you could see a thin layer of snow on all the pine trees.

"Where is everyone? They have to be awake. It's nine o'clock." Laura asked, looking around at the empty couches and chairs. It was silent.

"I don't know." an evil grin came over Shelby's face "Time for a little exploration, yes?" she looked around the hangar eagerly.

"Shelby _no_." Laura growled "If we were caught, Dr. Nero would _murder_ us. Not to mention the Furans."

"Oh come on!"

"We might even be sent home." Laura went on.

"Indeed you would." came a voice from their right. Both of the girls turned and winced.

Nero walked up, a stern look on his face. "What did I tell you two girls just before we came here?"

Shelby sighed "Okay okay you win. I won't debate it."

"I don't think that's the matter here, Miss Trinity." Nero said "You were about to knowingly disobey me."

Shelby sighed again "Sorry."

"It won't happen again. Because I can arrange a perfectly comfortable Shroud to come and return you to your studies." Nero replied, turning "Come in here where I can see you."

"Nice going, hot shot." Laura growled, as she turned to follow him. "Now we can't have _any_ freedom."

"Oh he can't watch us every second." Shelby replied mischievously.

The three of them walked across the room and into the door on the right.

Raven, Darkdoom, and Wing both sat in chairs around the table, talking to Anastasia, who was leaning against the kitchen counter.

"And then I just told him 'No! Sorry, but I wouldn't be any use in the assassin kind of field.'" Anastasia went on "He goes 'You could totally learn from our experts at the Convit training center.'"

Raven and Darkdoom laughed.

"I just looked at him like." Anastasia tilted her head "Do you even _know _who my brother is?"

"Did he even realize after?" Darkdoom asked.

Anastasia shook her head, smiling "Nope, although he probably thought of it later."

"What's that?" Nero asked, coming into the room.

"Oh I was just telling them about one of the numerous times the Convit people have tried to get me to join." Anastasia said "A bit annoying really."

"Where is Pietor anyway?" Darkdoom asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh he's at work." Anastasia tossed the towel in the sink. She waved a hand "The Convit stuff."

"What time did he leave?" Darkdoom asked "We were up at seven-thirty."

"I don't know. Probably around six." Anastasia replied "Then he gets back at like six at night. Nice day."

"Could he leave the Convit if he wanted?" Nero asked, sitting down beside Raven. The students followed him next to Wing.

"Yes I suppose, but…." Anastasia tilted her head side to side. "They'd keep bugging him and this way it keeps them off our place. Also, we don't really want them to be in control of Russia, so…what do you do?"

The door to the room swung open and a guard walked in.

"Pardon me, Madame Furan. There was a notice from the Convit general." he handed her a tan piece of paper and left.

Anastasia looked at it up and down. "Something for Pietor." she set it on the kitchen counter.

"Aren't you curious as to what it is?" Raven asked, eying it, then Anastasia.

"Yes, but I get to see when he gets home." Anastasia replied "He gets mad when I barge into his mail from the Convit because I-" she bent her fingers in quotation marks "-overreact if it's something dangerous for him."

Nero, Raven and, Darkdoom glanced at each other, than back at her.

"What?" Anastasia exclaimed. Her phone went off and she turned, saving the group from having to reply.

**Hey I am sorry if this is to slow of a story, but this is how I like to write! Nice and slow through the days! **** Remember to review! :)**


	21. First Conselor

**Go read Sailorravens "If I Die Young" story. It is amazing! Thank you all who review! And guests! THIS PART IS MEANT FOR YOU! YOUR OPINION DOES MATTER! Please review! **

The sun shone brightly down on the group standing outside. The snow had somewhat melted although it was still cold out, but at least it was bearable. They all wore light coats against the light breeze picking up.

"Is it really summer here?" Shelby asked, leaning against the wall of the building. "Cause it is_ way _too cold for summer!"

"Oh no." Anastasia smiled, pulling the sides of her furry white jacket closer together. "It's more like fall. Not winter yet."

"You mean it gets _colder?_" Shelby asked in exasperation.

"Much." Anastasia nodded.

"How can you bear that?" Darkdoom asked, shaking his head.

"It's easier when you're born into it, trust me." Anastasia said "Although I do love the heat in other places. If it were hot here, it just wouldn't be the same."

There was a quiet rumbling and a dog barking in the distance. Anastasia looked over.

"He's home!" she said cheerily and went over towards the gate. She pushed the controls and the gate slowly opened automatically.

A big black truck rounded the corner of the tall pine trees. As soon as Pietor drove through the gate, Anastasia went over and ran along with the car, putting her hands on the window and smiling in. In the back of the truck was a big husky dog, chained to the floor of the truck and barking continuously.

"Does Pietor have a dog?" Shelby asked Laura quietly, who shrugged.

Pietor waved at her in mock excitement as he turned the car into the garage. Anastasia still smiled and she ran after him.

######

"Well how as your day?" Anastasia asked Pietor once all of them had gone inside.

"Don't ask." Pietor replied, setting his stuff by the computer.

"Awww….that bad?"

"No of course not. It was great! They had me go and do something useful instead of making me sit at a desk all day." Pietor rolled his eyes and turned away. Anastasia smiled at him.

"You've really been sitting in a desk all day?" Raven asked, with a slight smile on her face.

"No. No! I'm just saying that to hear my own voice." Pietor said sarcastically.

Raven stuck her tongue out from behind him.

"And don't stick your tongue out at me." Pietor said, shooting her a look. Raven closed her mouth, but everyone was really amused at his grouchiness.

"What are you doing now?" Anastasia asked, leaning over his head.

"Get off. You're not supposed to look at this." Pietor replied, still typing.

"Well you're not doing a very good job of stopping me." Anastasia said, her eyes flicking across the words.

"Go away, please." Pietor said, waving a hand at her.

"You got a notice from the Convit General today." Anastasia told him.

"Well go get it."

His sister rolled her eyes, went into the kitchen, and returned with the note. She set it next to the key board.

"Thanks." Pietor said.

Anastasia waved at the others to come over to the middle of the room with her.

"Let's leave him to be grumpy." she said. Nero smiled as they followed her over.

"How are the men doing?" Darkdoom asked, as they sat down.

"The Colonel reported everything appeared to be in order." Nero replied, crossing his legs.

"Yes. I had a look in." Anastasia added "It seems fine."

"What we need now is a layout of the main building we're attacking." Nero said.

"Oh yes. We should get that tonight." Anastasia "Hey Pietor?"

"What?"

"Can we go and get the floor plan of the Convit building tonight?"

"Wouldn't it be locked and guarded at this time?" Darkdoom asked.

"Locked, yes. Guarded, no." Anastasia replied "They are too confident with their power, so they wouldn't think anyone would…..try to break in. Pietor has a key though, so that makes everything easier, right? Pietor?"

"Yea. In a minute."

#####

The black truck pulled up in the parking lot and the engine quieted while the lights flicked off. The driver's door opened and Pietor stepped out.

"This place is spooky at night." Anastasia said as she climbed out of her own side. Raven, Nero and Darkdoom did as well. The wind blew softly, making the few trees in the yard rustle. They had left the students at the Furans with the Colonel to watch them.

They walked up to the entrance and Pietor dug his keys out of his pocket. He unlocked and the door swung open.

Lights slowly turned on in the hallway before them.

"Ta da." Pietor waved a hand, exaggerating their entrance. He led them down the hall, than turned left to a short hallway with several doors.

On the first door on the left, next to it was a little sign with "Soldat Poruchik-Pietor Furan"

Pietor unlocked that door as well and turned on the lights in his office. It was a spacious yet confined little room with two desks. One with a computer and printer, the other that was empty on top except a picture frame and pencil holder.

Pietor sat in the chair and slid it over to the computer one, clicking to wake the computer up.

"Do you have a key to like every room in this place?" Anastasia asked, flicking at the pencils on the desk.

"Uhhhhmmm…..all…except one." Pietor replied, concentrating on the screen in front of him.

Raven looked at the picture on his desk. It was him and Anastasia together. Anastasia smiled in the picture, while Pietor looked a bit amused, mouth almost curved and looked past the camera.

Nero smiled as he saw it as well. The printer clicked and started rolling.

Pietor stood up and went over to the printer, waiting until it was all the way printed, then pull it off. He rolled it up, stuck a rubber band around it and gave it to Nero.

"Thank-you." Nero said, accepting it.

####

Anastasia, Nero and Darkdoom studied the map as the fire burned in the fireplace. Raven seemed a bit less interested and looked at it every ten seconds in between reading her book. (The same book Nero had given her.)

Laura was writing something quickly on her notebook across from them and Shelby and Wing sat beside her, talking quietly. Pietor still typed on the computer.

"So it has three floors. One on top, one on bottom." Darkdoom said "What are you planning on doing with all the agents, I mean assuming they stop us."

Anastasia pointed her hand at her brother "That's his decision. He's been working there for almost ten years. He knows what to do. Really, you got a very poor image of the Convit; while you were being held." she said to Nero and Raven "It isn't all bad. Gabdin was one of the worst generals they had. A lot of the people who work there are quite friendly."

"Ya think?" Raven asked, rubbing her shoulder. Anastasia smiled and nodded sadly.

"Gabdin was just…"

"A pathetic idiot." Pietor finished for her from over on his computer.

"Well I wasn't going to say….." Anastasia struggled not to smile as her brother stood up and grabbed the letter. He shook his head.

"No, oh no. Just call him what he is." Pietor replied, turning to run up the flight of stairs.

"Yea, Gabdin and him never got along very well." Anastasia said, which a breathy laugh "Mostly because Gabdin was technically in charge of him for a while and they clashed…." she clapped her hands together soundlessly "…badly."

"Yea, we didn't clash very well either." Raven said, with a shake of her head.

"Was Gabdin the same person who captured us?" Shelby asked, sitting up.

"I would assume so." Nero said as Anastasia nodded.

"He was mean." Laura said, glancing up from her paper for a second.

Anastasia sighed "Yes, he was a very vulgar man. Pietor never let me near him. At any of the Convit gatherings it was like me, then Gabdin across the room." she gestured with her hands "Pietor was always right between."

They laughed quietly.

"Yea, he's got that brotherly force behind him definitely." Anastasia went on.

A few minutes later no one saw Pietor was coming back down the stairs, with an angry look on his face. He held the Convit notice ripped open in one hand. He held it right in front of Anastasia's face.

"Read this."

"Why what's wrong?" Anastasia asked, standing up.

"What's wrong? Chto v mire oni dumayt? Ya ikh mneniyu, ya sobirayus' prokhodit' etogo zhivotnogo, to eto proshchaniye Convit! Ya ne khochu rabotat' bok prezidenta!" Pietor gestured at the note furiously "Eto naiboleye zhalkaya veshch'v Rossii!"

Anastasia held the note up and quickly started reading it. Pietor turned and walked towards the kitchen door, still babbling in Russian.

"Ya ukhozhu! Ya ushel pryamo seychas! Chomu vony tak zi mnoyu? Tse absolyutno bez- hluzdo!"

You could hear him until the door slammed shut and it went quiet.

"What's happened?" Nero asked, looking at Anastasia.

"I'm not really sure. He switched languages twice." Anastasia replied with a rather nervous look on her face as she read the note.

"Ohhhhhhhh." she said lowly. A smile came over her face.

"What?" Darkdoom asked.

"It reads." Anastasia cleared her throat "Greetings, Mister Furan. After the very unfortunate and untimely death of Chief Gabdin, the President has so graciously asked you to take his place as first counselor in the main Convit presidency. If you so accept, the confirmation will be held in two days' time at the grand gathering." she let go of the note and let it hit the floor, putting a hand over her face.

They waited in silence and it took them a minute to realize Anastasia was not stressed, she was _laughing._

"Oh my word." she wiped under her eyes after a second, making sure her make-up was alright. "Now I can see why he was so mad." she stopped a second to catch her breath.

"Is this a bad thing?" Raven asked slowly.

Anastasia shook her head "No, it's actually a good thing for us, but….ahhh!" she laid her head back on the couch "Poor Pietor!"

"Why?" Darkdoom asked, scowling in confusion.

"Well the good news is, now we can get the current location of the President and his people and Pietor has more access to all the keys and people of the Convit. The bad news is, it's a lot more work and he has to work with the President, although I'm don't see the absolute downside to that." Anastasia closed her eyes and started laughing silently again "It's ironic don't you think? He kills the man to get rid of the general in this place, then is asked to take his place, so he can put power back into this area, and nobody knows he was the one who killed the previous man in the job, yet all Pietor actually wants is to take down the Convit."

"Oh boy." Darkdoom muttered.

"This is going to be fun." Anastasia said, with a smile.

**Please please review!**


	22. A Quiet Walk in the Forest

**Please Review!**

Shelby, Laura and Wing stepped quietly down the stairs. The moon shone brightly through the large window high above, as it was still night.

"We shouldn't be up." Laura said quietly, stopping.

"Why not?" Shelby whispered "We stay up this late at H.I.V.E. all the time."

"I _mean_." Laura replied irritably "We shouldn't be exploring at five in the morning. We're going to get in trouble."

"Indeed." Wing said, nodding.

"Then why did you two come?" Shelby challenged.

"I am merely here to ensure your safety, should you do anything unwise." Wing replied.

"I kind of want to see this place too." Laura confessed.

"Then don't complain, come on." Shelby said continuing down. They followed her to the bottom and turned to their left once down, to a door.

A voice suddenly spoke behind them.

"Restless are we?"

The three students turned around quickly.

Anastasia looked at them from across the room and set down the book she had been reading by the dim lamp. She stood up off the chair and slowly walked over to them, eyes unreadable.

The three of them were silent, as they gazed at her, speechless.

The woman waited silently, turning her head to the side slightly.

"I'm sorry." Shelby said, her mouth dry "We couldn't sleep."

"That's odd for ones so young." she replied.

They didn't say anything in reply, but waited for her to speak again.

Anastasia sighed quietly "Get your coats. Let's go for a walk."

####

The night was very still and cold outside. No creature stirred and the light snow on the ground sparkled in the moonlight.

Three children walked beside a tall, older woman along the forest path. Anastasia tucked the two sides of her white fur coat together as they walked. She closed her eyes a second and breathed in the chilly air. There was silence between them for a while as they walked.

"It's a pretty moon, isn't it." Anastasia murmured.

"Very." Laura replied, staring up at it.

Anastasia opened her eyes, the white circle reflected in them.

Their shoes crunched the shallow snow softly as they traveled along the trail a ways. A time later, Shelby spoke again.

"Who…" she faded off slightly.

Anastasia stopped and turned to her, eyes unwavering "Yes?"

Shelby didn't speak for a second, then she seemed to gather her voice.

"In the picture frame on the table at your home, there was a picture of a blond woman." she said slowly.

Laura's eye widened slightly as she glanced at her friend in shock.

"Dr. Nero told us it was your younger sister." Shelby went on, looking at Anastasia.

The woman's eyes sharpened with interest at the mention of Nero, but quieted again.

"Yes, it was. Elena was her name." she said, eyes filling with memories for a second. She looked back at Shelby, hands tucked in her pockets. "What would you like to know?"

The student looked a bit startled at the open invitation and was quiet for a moment.

"How old were you when she was born?" she asked.

"Eleven." Anastasia replied, gazing into the forest. "Pietor was around seven."

"What was she like?" Shelby asked.

"Very pretty, and an amazing personality," Anastasia responded "She never let her spirit get down. Always ready to move….."

"How old was she when she died?" Laura asked softly. Wing watched Anastasia with interest.

"Twenty-six." the older woman replied. "Too young." she sighed and looked down "Far too young." then she turned her head to them "But life goes on."

They were all quiet for a minute, before Anastasia squeezed her coat tighter.

"Brrr…..let's start heading back." she said. "It will be light soon."

####

They arrived at the Furan's base just as the sun was barely beginning to rise. Anastasia took her hand out from her pocket and unlocked and opened the door. She held it open for them.

"You might want to get some more sleep, so you're not too tired later." she said.

The students nodded and they went through. Just before Shelby was all the way in, she stopped, looking at her feet.

"Thanks for taking us out. I had fun." she said and paused "We…..we don't have to mention this to Dr. Nero do we? He'll send us home for sure."

Anastasia gazed at her a minute, eyes steady. She tilted her head "Go inside."

Shelby dipped her head slightly and walked in with the others.

Anastasia watched them for a second, before turning away, back towards the forest, and staring out.

**I know the part about Elena was abrupt a bit. I was listening to sad, honorable music and it reminded me how brave the Furans have been. Was really feeling it there. I love them….. You can go look at my new Cover for this story to see Elena. She was amazing…there is a lullaby written for her on Itunes…so sweet. Sorry I am in a nostalgic mood.**

**Please review**


	23. Ice Cream for Breakfest

**Please Review! By the way, in chapter 21 (I think) Pietor said:**

**What is their problem? If they're going to treat me like an animal, then it's good bye Convit! As if I don't work hard enough! They are so stupid! Now they want me to work next to the president?**

**Somewhere along those lines. Sorry I didn't translate, I speak some Russian and Ukrainian so it is a bit different than Google Translate.**

**GUYS! I EMAILED MARK WALDEN AND HE RESPONDED SAYING (TO MY QUESTIONS) "Yes my favorite character is Raven and Nero cares about her a great deal! H.I.V.E. 9 is on the way! (And other less important stuff) I AM SOOO HAPPY!**

"Did you sleep anymore?" Shelby asked Laura and Wing as they walked down the stairs for a second time that day. Laura shot her an annoyed look.

"What?" Shelby exclaimed.

"No I didn't, thank you very much and thanks to you, that was probably our last night here." Laura replied irritably.

"I didn't _force_ you to come with me." Shelby pointed out. "Besides Anastasia-"

"Anastasia is going to be the responsible adult and let Dr. Nero know what we were up too." Laura growled.

"Do you really think so?" Shelby said, suddenly anxious.

"I don't know." Laura replied "I'd just rather be safe than sorry."

They got to the bottom of the stairs and Darkdoom walked out from the kitchen.

"Good morning you three." he said, with a smile.

"Where is everyone?" Shelby asked.

"Oh around. They're working on something." Darkdoom replied "I was going outside for a bit of a breather. Want to come with?"

"Sure." Shelby said as Laura replied "Why not?"

The four of them went over to the same door the three students had left through earlier that morning. It was now unlocked and they headed outside. The sun was shining warmly, although a thin layer of snow still covered the area.

They went around the corner towards the back of the building.

To their surprise, Pietor was standing there, back facing them. Next to the wall of the house was a big metal wired dog cage with a single dog kennel in it, the door halfway open.

A large husky dog was running around the grassy field, the same one they had seen in the truck, the day before.

"No work today?" Darkdoom asked, coming up behind him.

Pietor glanced back at him "Nope." then rolled his eyes slightly "Technically, yea I guess, but I'm not going in."

Darkdoom chuckled as he walked up beside him. The dog dropped the ball and Pietor picked it up, chucking it far into the air.

"What's his name?" Darkdoom asked.

"Drake. Creative, right?" Pietor said, with a hint of sarcasm. Darkdoom smiled.

The three students looked back as the door opened. Nero walked out with Raven and Anastasia. The three of them spoke to each other as they walked over to the other group.

"Hey!" Anastasia called to her brother "You're here!"

Pietor waved his hands in mock excitement.

"Why didn't you go?" Anastasia asked, going up to him. "You're supposed to go, especially since you're the first counselor now."

"How do _you_ know?" Pietor asked "How do you know I said _yes_?"

"You agreed to it last night." his sister replied.

Pietor glanced back at her "How do you know that?"

"I didn't. I just guessed and got you to admit it." Anastasia smiled. He rolled his eyes and turned away.

"But isn't this technically a good thing?" she asked him "I mean being the _first_ counselor to the president? Do you know how close you get to work with him? This will help us."

Pietor didn't turn around, but he made a scoffing sound.

"You know it will." Anastasia said.

"No really? I had no idea." Pietor said, shooting her a look. She smiled back at him.

The dog was running back up to them, the ball in its mouth. He dropped it and went to inspect the other people.

Laura looked really tense as he came around them and almost squeezed Shelby's arm.

"Don't like dogs?" Pietor asked, catching a glimpse of her face.

"Uh….no…not particularly." Laura said her voice a bit shrill.

"You don't need to be scared." Pietor said, tilting his head "He won't eat you unless I tell him too."

Everyone smiled except Laura, who didn't look anymore reassured.

"That didn't help." Anastasia said for her.

"Look, he's not going to hurt you. He wouldn't touch a fly." Pietor said. "Watch."

Laura shook her head slightly.

"Drake, be nice." Pietor said, looking at the dog. The dog went down to his stomach, looking up at Pietor, its breath billowing in the air. He crawled over to Laura, edging on his belly and stared up at her, tongue hanging.

"Now he won't get up until you tell him too." Pietor continued "So when you're ready, let him know."

"How?" Laura asked, her voice a bit tight.

"Just stick out your hand, Laura." Raven said.

The student slowly lifted her arm and held out a hesitant hand.

Drake stood up and put a paw on her palm. Laura grimaced for a second, before relaxing. She smiled nervously and Drake wagged his tail. He let go and went back over to Pietor, almost as if to say _I did it_.

"Yep, that's all there is to it." Pietor said, throwing the ball again.

"You've had a gun to your face and I've never had you grab my arm like that." Shelby said, looking at her roommate.

"Well I-" Laura was cut off as she tried to defend herself.

"I'm just kidding, lady." Shelby said, smacking her arm.

"So what time is the ceremony tomorrow?" Anastasia asked her brother "Who's all coming?"

"Five o'clock and I don't know. Probably all the Convit members." Pietor replied.

"Wait, is the _president_ going to be there? He's never shown up to any parties before, but you know, this is important." Anastasia pondered.

"I have no idea." Pietor said "All I know is that I am supposed to be there at four thirty and they are serving dinner."

"Oooooohhh. Exciting." Anastasia said, twiddling her fingers.

####

"So we can carry out our plan with the Convit after you've had a couple days to get some more information." Anastasia asserted as they walked inside.

"Yes." Pietor replied.

"How do we know where the president will be?" Nero asked "Doesn't he move continually around Russia?"

"He has a several places, yes, but, he has to be here for the next month because of the meeting with Russia's actual president." Pietor replied.

"Do you know where he stays while he's here?" Nero asked.

"I will now, because I get personal meetings as a first counselor." Pietor responded.

"So ha! We couldn't have done it if this hadn't happened!" Anastasia said in triumph.

"Yes we could have." Pietor looked at her "All I had to do was go get it out of Gabdin's mouth."

"Yet, you killed him when you rescued them." Anastasia nodded slowly.

"Then I could get from the next first counselor. Are you really not following the pattern here?" Pietor asked, heading towards the stairs.

"But what if it had been one of your friends like David or Alex or someone?" Anastasia asked.

"Then I would ask them _nicely_." Pietor replied.

"Where are you going?" she called.

"Up the stairs." her brother responded.

"Well no duh. We should go somewhere. This is the first time you've been home during the day in a long time."

"Alright."

Anastasia turned back to Nero and the others "Feel like ice cream for breakfast?"

####

"It's weird." Raven said as Nero, her and Darkdoom got ready to leave. "There's nothing here."

"What do you mean?" Nero asked.

"I mean, I did a little walk through myself last night and-"

"You snuck around last night? After I just told the _children_ not too?" Nero asked, scowling a bit.

"What's dangerous, Max? I know my way around." Raven replied.

Nero shook his head "Go on. What were you saying?"

"There's no one here." Raven said "Except the Furans. I went back through to the place we came in and up to the dormitories. There is no one here."

"You went all the way there?" Nero queried.

"Yes, I did." Raven replied "No children."

"Kicked the habit?" Darkdoom asked, with a wry smile.

"Apparently. And no dogs. They used to have a whole herd of dogs. Now it's just the one." Raven went on.

Nero frowned slightly and Raven nodded.

"Weird, right? They also seem different. Distanced from their guards….less security….."

"Well they have no one to keep in now." Nero pointed out "That's odd, but a nice thing to hear."

"I mean Pietor's gone all day at the Convit, but the dormitories seemed abandoned, as if no one has been there in forever." Raven replied. "I just don't get it."

"Me neither." Nero replied.

"I would never have thought either of them as being pleasant company either, but honestly, they're not that bad." Darkdoom added. "I mean Pietor's kind of quiet, but you get around that."

"I wonder what Anastasia does all day, when he's gone and we're not here." Raven said.

"Oh, by the way. She told me, that Shelby, Laura and Wing were all sneaking around early this morning. She took them out for a walk to keep them entertained." Nero told them.

"Wing? Really?" Raven asked. Nero nodded.

"Looks like Miss Trinity and Brand got to him."

"Are you sending them back? You did explicitly tell them not to do that." Raven pointed out.

"Anastasia asked me not too." Nero replied "She said she probably freaked them out enough by being there while they tried to break rules. Honestly I'm still considering it."

"Kids will be kids." Darkdoom said in their defense "They're just curious. I mean come one. _Natalya_ went out to explore. Are you going to send her home?

Raven folded her arms and looked at him.

"He has a point, Natalya. Don't be angry." Nero said, with a smile. "No we probably need her here, Diablous."

Raven narrowed her eyes challengingly at Darkdoom. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Alright, let's not act like the children here." Nero waved them off eachother. "The Furans are probably waiting. Let's go."


	24. Altogether Now

**Please Review!**

**By the way! Sorry for the replacement! I had to fix something!**

**Guys, Mark Walden, when I asked him about the Furans age order he gave me a VERY interesting clue….. **** Not sure if I should tell…..**

**You guys should go look at the videos on my profile for the Furans. :)**

**By the way, thank you guest who wants me to update! And the guest who is going to become a user soon!**

Later that evening, Nero and Anastasia once again studied the blueprints that Pietor had retrieved for them. The map was spread across the coffee table and the two superiors continually scanned it.

The students were outside at the moment, surprisingly without supervision. Raven and Darkdoom sat next to each other, both on their phones.

Pietor lay down on a couch, looking asleep, but every time his phone would buzz, which was every five seconds, he would open his eyes and check it. Drake lay on the floor near him, eyes also closed.

"Are you finding anything new?" Raven asked, in a slightly sarcastic tone, glancing at Nero and Anastasia. They both looked up for a second and she gave an innocent face.

"That's not why we're looking at it." Nero said, with a small smile, as he went back to gazing at it.

"Well why else?" Raven muttered quietly.

"Where would be the best place to prepare while Pietor and Natalya are at it?" Anastasia asked, turning her head to Nero slightly. He pressed his lips together thoughtfully, but shook his head.

"Right in the central hall." Pietor said, from his spot on the couch.

"Out in the open?" Anastasia asked, like he was insane.

"Do you really think there will be anyone there? Trust me; they'll have other problems to think about at the time." Pietor said, sitting up. Drake got up as well, tail wagging.

Anastasia let out a low _hmmm _as she turned back to look at it, as Nero seemed deep in thought.

"Where else are you going to go?" Pietor asked "Everywhere else will be blocked off to get out of, by the time we're finished.

"Yes, I suppose." Anastasia admitted grudgingly.

Drake went over to her at the sound of a concerned voice and put his paws up on her legs to sniff at her face. She patted him, but pushed the dog back down. Pietor motioned Drake back over to him.

"Why do you have him inside?" Anastasia asked, wiping off her hands "It's not cold out right now."

"Do you want me to keep him shut up all day? That's kind of rude." Pietor said, raising his eyebrows.

"He can be outside, without being in his kennel." Anastasia replied, with an _it's so obvious_ tone in her voice.

"No, watch." Pietor got up and called Drake over with him. He opened the door and put the dog out. Then he leaned against the wall next to the door, arms folded.

"What?" Anastasia asked. Pietor put a finger to his lips.

A few seconds later, the dog started whining and barked at the door. Pietor gave a know-it-all look at his sister. She rolled her eyes.

"So I thought I'd spare you that while you're studying." he said, opening the door again. The dog trotted in, circling around Pietor "Come on, Drake. Upstairs."

Pietor ran up the long steps along his dog. Anastasia smiled after him, with a slight shake of her head. His phone went off from the couch and she leaned over to get it.

"Iliana." she read from the phone.

"Iliana?" Raven asked, tilting her head. Nero and Darkdoom looked at her.

Anastasia waved a hand. "It's his partner from work." she said, with a slight smile.

"Oh." Raven nodded.

"Still….." Anastasia narrowed her eyes playfully "It might be fun to see their conversation."

Nero glanced at her again, while Darkdoom and Raven seemed to lean forward.

"Alright. Here goes." Anastasia said.

**Iliana**: _What you doing?_

**Pietor**: _Lying down on a couch. Ever tried it?_

**Iliana**: _You are grumpy. _

**Pietor**: _I was trying to sleep._

**Iliana**: _I'm sorry._

**Iliana**: _What you doing now?_

**Pietor**: _*Sigh* same thing. :-P_

**Iliana**: _You little traitor._

**Pietor**: _Traitor?_

**Iliana**: _:-) _

**Pietor**: _What are you talking about?_

**Iliana**: _You're the one housing those two Convit prisoners Gabdin caught. You're the one who led the attack on the base. Don't tell me you're not. _

Anastasia glanced up at them, eyes wide.

"What did he say?" Nero asked, flicking between her and the phone.

**Pietor**: _Uh huh. How do you know that?_

"Pietor what are you doing!" Anastasia exclaimed quietly.

**Iliana**: _I saw you. Gabdin told me he captured them that night._

**Pietor**: _I didn't see you there._

**Iliana**: _I know I was hidden. You took them on your ship with Anastasia. That woman looked hurt pretty_ _bad._

**Pietor**: _She was._

"Thanks for making me sound so tough, Pietor." Raven muttered.

**Iliana**: _Is she okay?_

**Pietor**: _No, we let her die._

**Pietor**: _Silly_

**Iliana: **_No, but seriously, is she okay? I mean, that looked bad, and you know Gabdin…_

**Pietor: **_You think? Ya she's fine._

"There you go." Darkdoom bumped Raven, who raised an eyebrow.

"I'm confused. Why is he telling another _Convit_ member?" Nero queried.

"I don't know. I'm just as confused." Anastasia said "Maybe we'll get a clue."

**Iliana**: _What's her name?_

**Pietor**:_ That would be telling._

**Iliana**: _OK?...your names Pietor. Is that telling?_

**Pietor**: _Yes._

**Iliana**: _I so confused. Is it like a ninja secret or something?_

**Pietor**: _Or something._

**Iliana**: _I know who the other guy was._

**Pietor**:_ I bet you do._

**Iliana**: _It was Nero. He's the head of the organization the president wants control of. I think._

**Pietor**: _Maybe._

**Iliana**: _Are you like sworn to secrecy or something?_

**Pietor**: _Or something. :-)_

**Iliana**: _Why do you always say that?_

**Pietor**: _Remind me again why you're texting me._

**Iliana**: _You're going to the gathering, right?_

**Pietor**: _I have too._

**Iliana**: _There will be dancing. You should be excited.:) _

**Pietor**: _Hmmm_

**Iliana**:_ Are Anastasia and the others going?_

**Pietor**: _Anastasia probably. I don't really know about the others._

**Iliana**: _Dude, bring them. No one knows who they are except, you, me and Anastasia. Well, they don't_ _know the Convit captured them, anyway._

**Pietor**:_ Hmm…..there are teenagers here too._

**Iliana**: _Bring them! David will be there! Hello! That's like perfect!_

**Pietor**: _Yes I suppose it is._

**Iliana**: _And its casual dress._

**Pietor**: _Yea._

(Five minutes later)**Iliana**: _Did you ask?_

Anastasia looked up "That's the message she just sent."

"Okay, whoa. Is she working in the Convit? Because it sure doesn't sound like it." Raven said.

"She is. I know she is." Anastasia replied, scowling in confusion at the phone. Then she looked up.

"Pietor!" she called.

There was a softly muffled "Yeah?" in reply.

"Can you come down for a second?" she asked.

There was an irritated sound, but a few moments later Pietor appeared and walked down the steps.

"What?"

Anastasia waved his phone up for a second.

"You're touching my phone why?" he asked, coming over and snatching it.

"Iliana does work for the Convit, right?" Anastasia checked.

"Yes." Pietor answered slowly.

"Then why are you telling her that they're here?" Anastasia asked, gesturing at Nero and the others. "And it's not a good thing that she saw you taking them."

"What are you talking about?" Pietor asked, leaning his head forward "Iliana's on our side."

They are all went "Ohhhhhh" and let out relieved breaths.

"Phew!" Anastasia lay back against the couch.

"What? Did you think I was ditching you guys?" Pietor had a half-smile, half-scowl on his face.

"I had no idea." Anastasia said, shaking her head in solace.

"It was a little suspicious." Darkdoom said, with a smile.

"You shouldn't be looking at my text messages anyway." Pietor said, whacking his sister across the head.

"She texted you again." Anastasia ducked while saying this. She smiled up at him as he rolled his eyes and opened the text.

"Oh yea…." he pointed at Anastasia "You're going."

"Alright." she agreed.

"And if anyone else wants to go, you can." Pietor said, turning to look at the others "Kids can come. It's not really a formal theme."

"Oh I'm going." Raven said "I want to meet this Iliana."

"Why?" Pietor asked, tilting his head forward a bit.

"She sounds interesting. And I take it she wants to meet us. After the texts." Raven replied, flipping a finger at the phone.

"She's weird." Pietor nodded.

"She funny, because she really doesn't care what she says to people." Anastasia said. "It's total confidence. You guys should really come. It will be so fun."

"I'll be there." Raven said.

"It's alright with me." Nero said and Darkdoom nodded.

"Ooo-kay." Pietor texted Iliana back.

**Pietor**: _They are all coming._

After a few seconds there was a return text.

**Iliana**: _YES! 3_

"Well the students should be happy." Darkdoom said.

"Oh yea." Nero agreed.

"Anyone up for a walk?" Raven asked.

####

"So where are we going tomorrow?" Shelby asked, walking backwards in front of Dr. Nero.

"You could call it a dance, or a party." Nero replied, raising an eyebrow at her "Assuming you can behave, of course."

"When have I not behaved?" Shelby asked indignantly. Wing and Laura both scoffed quietly.

They walked along a wide path in the forest, a different one than Anastasia had taken them before. The Furans walked a few feet ahead of them, talking together.

"Have you ever noticed they walk in perfect synchronization?" Darkdoom asked, looking at the Furans feet.

It was true. The two of them lifted and stepped down with the same foot at the exact same time.

"Yeah and it's also funny that they're the same height." Raven said.

"You and Dr. Nero don't do that." Shelby said, looking at her. Nero and Raven glanced at each other, then the student.

"Is it because you're not the same height?" Darkdoom teased.

Nero smiled slightly and Raven narrowed her eyes. Darkdoom put up his hands innocently and stepped away.

The bushes rustled from a bit in front of them. Anastasia jumped at the sudden noise to her left and grabbed Pietor's arm. A squirrel ran up the tree, chattering loudly.

Pietor pulled his arm away slowly. "My, you're paranoid."

Anastasia watched the squirrel for a second, before glancing at him "Sorry, what?"

Pietor gave a smirk and a nod before continuing walking. Anastasia followed him after a second, pulling her white coat together.

After a little while more walking, Laura tilted her head. "Is that a creek I can hear?"

Raven listened for a second "Yeah. It is."

"Wouldn't it be frozen?" Shelby asked.

"It's….moving, Shelby. It won't freeze completely." Nero said, without looking at her.

Shelby stared at him for a second "Oh! I knew that. I did. I really did."

"I believe you." Nero replied, looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"But don't go wading in it." Darkdoom advised.

"If you ask why, Shelby, I'll kill you." Raven said.

"I wasn't going too!" Shelby protested. "Geez, lady."

"Can we go see it?" Laura asked.

"Is that all you guys ever want to do? Move?" Nero asked in exasperation.

####

The water splashed up against the rocks, making them shine with slippery water. A few trees lay across the rushing water, wedged between rocks.

Anastasia, Laura, and Darkdoom looked rather content at the sight and sound of it.

"Can we try crossing?" Shelby asked.

"What did we just say?" Nero asked, giving her a scowl.

"What? You mean all the way…" Shelby pointed behind them "…back there?

"The water is freezing." Anastasia said, with an amused smile. "It's not exactly what you'd call smart."

"There are trees for crossing." Shelby said, gesturing a hand obviously.

"Slippery trees." Anastasia went on "What if you fell? What would we be able to do?"

"Hmm….." Shelby growled.

Anastasia smiled and looked around. She gasped.

"Pietor! Get off!"

Everyone turned quickly.

Pietor, having apparently heard none of their conversation, was out in the middle of the creek, walking across a log.

"Are you kidding? I just got done lecturing a _child _about the dangers of doing that!" Anastasia called, walking over to the end of his tree. "Get back here!"

"What?" Pietor asked over the sound of the creek.

"Pietor Furan! I know you can hear me!" Anastasia snapped. He smiled at her, one of his first real smiles they'd seen.

"Come back." she said, staring at him. Pietor scowled blankly and turned his head to the side.

"Come back!" Anastasia repeated louder. He shook his head and pointed to the other bank.

"No!" Anastasia said, growling under her breath. Pietor shrugged and turned anyway.

His sister covered her face with her hands, shaking her head. Raven seemed to be watching in fascination.

"Don't get any ideas." Nero muttered at her.

Pietor jumped up and down on the branch.

"Ah!" Anastasia put hands over eyes, and peeked through her fingers.

Pietor put his hands out with the _what_ look at her.

"Get off the tree and come back." she ordered.

He folded his arms.

"_Please_." Anastasia added.

"What's the worst case scenario?" Pietor asked, raising his voice so they could hear.

"You fall in and….._die_!" Anastasia said, scowling.

"Nah! At most I'd break a leg." came his reply.

"And we don't want that to happen." Anastasia said each word separately.

The assassin started walking back across the tree towards them.

"Don't fall." Anastasia closed one eye as he neared.

"He's probably been in worse situations than this." Darkdoom pointed out. She shot him a look and he smiled when she turned back.

Pietor's phone started ringing when he was about halfway.

"Don't you dare answer that!" Anastasia warned. "Whoever it is, they can wait."

"Hello?" Pietor said into his phone, sticking his tongue out at her. She squinted at him.

"Hi, Iliana." he said, continuing to walk. Anastasia closed her eyes.

"I'm scaring my sister right now." he went on, finally jumping down. There was a muffled yell from the speaker on the phone.

"Oh. Iliana says hi." Pietor informed his sister. Anastasia glared at him.

"Yes. I did finish the reports. I will send them to you when I get back." he continued to walk back down the way they had come "Okay. I am leaving right now. Goodbye."

The others followed him and Anastasia hit his arm. Pietor glanced at her.

"Oww?"

"What if you had fallen?" she asked crossly.

"But I didn't." he replied, with a small smile.

"You _could_ have."

"But I didn't. And here, I'll walk on _this side_." he gestured at the right side of her, closest to the tree line. "So when the mouse jumps out, you'll be OK."

**Go Pietor…Please Review! I can't wait until the dance scene! Might be some Nero and Raven "fluff" ish. And possibly Pietor…..we haven't met Iliana yet…..Click on the box right down there and write what is going through your head. ESPECIALLY GUESTS!**


	25. Getting Ready

**PLEASE Review!**

**(And I'm sorry, I know, this isn't the dance chapter) Next one!**

The next day, two thirtyish. The Furan's esteemed guests were sitting in the main room, waiting for the time to get "ready" for the dance, or so party.

"Can I have your phone?" Shelby asked Raven. The assassin glanced up skeptically.

"No. Why in the world would I let you have my phone?" Raven replied.

"Hey, I'm not the computer freak." Shelby defended herself and then turned to Laura "Genius. Sorry."

Laura raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"I'm not going to break it." Shelby assured Raven "I just want to see it you have any music on it."

"I do." Raven informed her "There. Curiosity satisfied?"

"Really you do?" Shelby exclaimed "Lemme see!"

"When exactly did you become so brave? Or….stupid." Raven muttered the last part. "Why is it suddenly okay to grab at me?"

"It was sudden?" Shelby looked around "I thought we've been buddies for a while."

Raven shot her a look, eyes squinted and the student shrugged defensively.

Anastasia walked swiftly into the room from the west portion of the building. "Have you guys seen Pietor? He came back from work and disappeared."

Nero, Darkdoom, and Raven shook their heads and she continued with a big, exasperated breath to the bottom of the stairs. She ran up them and turned left toward her brother's room.

"Can I listen to your music?" Shelby asked, turning back to Raven.

"Why can't you be a good kid? Like Wing and Laura?" Raven asked, closing her eyes and tilting her head.

"I'm not being bad!" Shelby said indignantly, folding her arms "Why is it that everyone thinks I'm a juvenile delinquent?"

"Ooo! Ooo! Me!" Darkdoom raised his hand sarcastically "You attend H.I.V.E."

"So do they!" Shelby whipped a hand at Wing and Laura. Nero watched the conversation with amusement in his eyes.

"Yes, but they've proved less destructive." Raven explained to Shelby.

"What am I going to _do_ to your phone?" the student asked in protest.

Raven let out a half sigh, half growl and pulled out her phone for her. Shelby smiled.

"Now what do you want?" Raven asked.

"I just want to see your music." Shelby said quickly. The assassin flipped through stuff on her screen and finally gave the phone to the student.

Shelby flipped through piano songs on Raven's phone, beginning to scowl. "Do you _any_ good music?"

"It's all good music." Raven replied, knocking her across the head "I you want your kind of music, get out of my piano album."

"Oh." Shelby clicked out and got to another song.

"_We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain  
>We jumped never asking why<br>We kissed, I fell under your spell.  
>A love no one could deny"<em>

"Out of everything, you chose Miley Cyrus?" Raven asked.

"She's awesome." Shelby said. Darkdoom, Nero and Raven turned their heads to look at her.

"Her _voice._" Shelby added. "That's what I meant."

"I hope so." Raven muttered.

"_Don't you ever say I just walked away  
>I will always want you<br>I can't live a lie, running for my life  
>I will always want you"<em>

The door to the outside opened and a young-looking woman stepped in. Everyone sitting on the couches looked over. She jammed out to the music and shuffled over to the stairs.

"This music is _wicked_!" she exclaimed, closing her eyes and pumping her arms to the beat. Nero, Raven, and Darkdoom all gave each other a glance, before looking back over. Shelby was smiling in fascination. The woman cupped her hands around her mouth and leaned toward the stairs.

"Oh Furan man!" she called.

"_I put you high up in the sky  
>And now, you're not coming down<br>It slowly turned, you let me burn  
>And now, we're ashes on the ground"<em>

"Who is that?" Laura asked quietly, to no one particularly. Whoever it was, they had plenty of confidence.

The woman had long caramel hair with dark highlights at the top. Her skin was a nice tan color and her eyes were a chocolate brown.

She turned to the group and waved happily. They slowly waved back, but she had mostly turned away already.

Anastasia sauntered down the stairs "Hi, Iliana." she smiled.

"Hey! Where is your brother?" the woman asked, twisting her hand so the palm faced the ceiling in a gesture of _why-isn't-he-down-here._

"He's coming." Anastasia patted her as she went by.

"_I came in like a wrecking ball  
>I never hit so hard in love<br>All I wanted was to break your walls  
>All you ever did was wre-e-ck me"<em>

"He needs to huurrry." Iliana sang, spinning around.

"Did you even introduce yourself?" Anastasia asked, looking at the group then back at the young woman.

"Oh...no." Iliana replied, still twirling.

Anastasia let out a huffy breath. "Guys, this is Iliana."

Iliana waved again, walking over and putting an arm around Anastasia's shoulders, smiling.

"I know your face." she pointed at Nero "I saw your face." she pointed at Raven. "And everyone else, I have no idea." she gave a big smile.

Anastasia pressed her lips together in amusement and ducked away from Iliana's arm, going over to her chair. Shelby changed the song a couple times.

"Max." Nero offered his hand and Iliana shook it firmly.

"Hi. I'm Iliana, but you guys probably already know that from the vague clue Anastasia gave you." she tapped her chin, looking intently at Raven.

"I've heard of you."

Raven raised her eyebrows.

"You're…..Raven….right?" Iliana asked slowly.

The assassin nodded.

"His…." Iliana waved a hand at Nero thoughtfully "…hmm…how do I say this in a way that it won't be unkind….?" she looked at the ceiling for a moment "Protector….friend? Is that mean?" she looked at Anastasia, then back at Raven "Is that mean?"

"No. No you're good." Raven replied, with a small smile and a half glance at Nero, who smiled back.

"God, you're pretty." Iliana still hadn't looked away from Raven. The assassin's eyes flicked from side to side for a second, looking high-strung.

"Umm…..thank you?" she replied, looking nervous and hopeful that was the right answer.

Iliana leaned forward "What's wrong with you? That's a compliment."

Raven made a no comment sound.

"Man, if someone had said that to meeeeee. I would've been like insanely happy." Iliana said, looking around. She pointed at Darkdoom again.

"You are….?" Iliana asked him.

"Diablous." he shook her hand.

"Diablous." she echoed "Cool!"

"And this is Wing, Shelby, and Laura." Nero nodded at the students in turn.

"Hello, children." Iliana waved once again. "Ya'll are coming to the gathering tonight?"

"Yes. Yes we are." Nero replied for all of them.

"Sweet." she replied lowly. "But that all depends on if we're actually going to get there and if Pietor's ever going to come down!" she trudged back over to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yo Pietor!" she yelled. "I need to practice and I don't want to be late for tonight either!"

"I know! I know! I'm coming!" came Pietor's voice back.

Iliana shed her jacket and put it at the bottom of the stairs.

A second later, Pietor hurried down the stairs. He stuck out a tongue at Iliana.

"Hey man. You're slow." she greeted him.

"Shut up!" Pietor walked past her and she followed him.

"Are you guys…uh..." Anastasia tilted her head back so she could see them.

"Yes. We're training. Be back out in a bit." Pietor said, as he opened the door to the massive gymnasium.

"Training?" Darkdoom asked.

"Oh, Iliana's training to enter the Olympics." Anastasia told them "Pietor and her are partners at work, we have a huge training area, and he's kind of the obvious choice here, sooo….yes. They are training."

"The Olympics? That's…awesome." Shelby said.

**Yes the training room is the same one Raven was trained in…. :)**

**Please Review!**


	26. The Dance

**Please REVIEW! Do you guys like Iliana? I hope you do! I also have my own video for Elena on YouTube. There is a link on my profile or you can go type in ****Elena Furan for all book lovers****. You can email me from there cause my email is there or leave something in your review. ;D**

Anastasia and the others walked out into the garage, except Pietor and Iliana, who had left early to go help set up at the dance.

"I am so excited!" Shelby squealed.

"I wonder if there will be cute guys there." Laura said back.

"Yeah, _that _would be amazing." Shelby elbowed Wing, who raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to drive?" Anastasia asked Nero, swinging the ring of keys around on her finger. "I don't really like too, particularly in Pietor's truck."

"Sure." Nero replied, taking them.

"Can I drive?" Raven said, turning around.

Nero raised both eyebrows "Go ahead."

"Yes!" Raven grabbed the keys and went over to the driver's seat. Anastasia got in the passenger's side next to her.

"When was the last time you drove?" Darkdoom asked her from behind as everyone settled in.

"A little bit ago." Raven admitted "But it's all good. I remember." she scooted the seat forward so she was right up next to the steering wheel.

"Whoa." Anastasia slightly reached a hand forward "Why are you so close?"

Raven glanced at her. "This is how I've always driven."

"Why?" Anastasia asked, looking at the cramped space in which she was sitting.

Raven glanced all around herself "It's comfortable, and I have better control over the wheel."

"If you wrecked, that airbag would kill you." Anastasia said.

"That's why I don't wreck." Raven replied. Anastasia gave a nervous smile back at the group behind her as the assassin started the car.

"She just can't touch the pedals." Darkdoom said for her and smiled. Raven shot him a look, but didn't say anything.

"You're going to have to tell me how to get there." she said. Anastasia clicked the little screen on the panel of buttons in front of them.

A voice came from the speakers "_What is your intended destination?"_

"3476 Convit Building." Anastasia said to it. On the screen came a loading sign then a map appeared and there was a long orange arrow on it that pointed in the obvious direction they were supposed to go.

"There you are." Anastasia pulled on her seatbelt and snapped it into place.

###

There were several cars joining them as Raven pulled into parking lot. There were dozens of people walking into the doors that were extended with a long red awning.

"This looks like a lot of people." Raven commented.

"There will be more." Anastasia assured her. They hopped out of the car and started toward the building.

Iliana and another woman rushed around, stamping every ones hands. She spotted them and hurried over. One her face she had a glittering purple heart with little shining gray fireworks.

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome!" she grabbed all the students hands first and quickly stamped them. "There is food inside. We're going to start dancing soon, so get in there and have fun!"

"Have you seen Pietor?" Anastasia asked her as she finished stamping.

Iliana glanced behind her swiftly "Yeah! He was in the building."

"That's very helpful." Anastasia replied.

"Well sorry, there's kind of a lot of people in there!"

"I'll say." Anastasia agreed and the group continued inside.

Music played loudly from the speakers and people were walking around, finding seats and getting food.

Anastasia scanned the crowd, looking for her brother. Pietor was talking to another man, a little shorter than him, and with dark brown hair. She waved and he pointed at a table a few feet from his left. She nodded and they walked over.

"I'll be right back." Anastasia said after they sat down. She went over to her brother.

"We should get some food." Shelby said. Laura shook her head.

"Nah, I don't want any."

"Come on!" Shelby asked.

"I'll go with you, Trinity." Raven said, standing up "We can search the joint out."

Shelby looked satisfied as the two of them went over to the food section.

Pietor and Anastasia came back over to sit.

"Is this all the _members_ of the Convit?" Nero asked, looking at the people still flooding in, eyes a bit wide.

"Oh no!" Pietor waved a hand "We invite everyone to come so that we can…..broaden our variety in the Convit." he twirled his finger in a circle "Supposedly."

Nero smiled without turning around.

"Will there be other teenagers here?" Laura asked.

"There should be lots." Anastasia said, looking around.

Several people came up and congratulated Pietor as they filled the place up.

"It's like they think it's a _good _thing_." _he said.

"It is a good thing!" Anastasia told him, smiling "Be happy!"

There were some yells from the door to the hallway next to them. All heads turned to look and a man with very dark hair ran out, arms in the air, with a whole bunch of teenagers following.

Then song switched and the lights changed colors so the room was darker. The multicolored lights flashed in their direction every few seconds. **(Please use your imagination a lot for this part)**

The man led the children through the maze of tables until they were up on the dance floor. The music blared from the speakers.

"_Teenage dreams in a teenage circus!  
>Running around like a clown on purpose!<br>Who gives a damn about the family you come from?  
>No givin' up when you're young and you want some!"<em>

"_Running around again!  
>(Running around again)<br>Running from running!"_

"_Waking up in the midday sun!  
>What's to live for?!<br>You could see what I've done!  
>Staring at emotion!<br>In the light of day!  
>I was running from the things that you'd say!"<em>

They ran around in a circle arms flying. The man in the lead sang the words with a microphone piece on his face. The kids would yell with him at the chorus.

_"We are not what you think we are!  
>We are golden, we are golden!<br>We are not what you think we are!  
>We are golden, we are GOLDEN!"<em>

At that time all the teens would jerk their arms at the audience. One of them unrolled a sign that read:

"We are Golden! Children rule!"

Nero and Darkdoom watched silently, eyebrows raised. Anastasia was smiling and Pietor stared at the man, slowly shaking his head in amused-_what-the-hell ._It was clear they both knew the leader of the teenagers.

After a few more minutes of that, the dance floor exploded with colorful sparks, the kids all hit the floor, and the room plunged into darkness.

The people hesitated a second, before breaking out into a loud applause. The lights slowly came back on and everyone stood up, clapping.

"Thank you for watching and have a wonderful night!" the man shouted.

The kids and him ran off the stage.

"David." Pietor muttered, turning back around in his seat. Anastasia smiled again, shaking her head as she gazed at her brother.

"That was eventful." Darkdoom muttered to Nero, who nodded at him.

"That was David." Anastasia explained to them "He's the guy who entertains the children who have Convit parents and really…anyone else. He loves kids and he kind of believes they should be a little rebellious."

"And he teaches them that?" Nero asked. Anastasia tipped her head back and forth.

"Somewhat. He's a funny guy so….." she shrugged.

Iliana came through the door, looked around for a couple seconds and quickly came over to the table, smiling "Hey!"

"What's up?" Pietor asked.

"Nothing. I just got tired of stamping." Iliana said.

"There are still people coming in." Anastasia pointed out "Shouldn't you be stamping still?"

"Is that your way of telling me to leave?" Iliana asked, with a bob of her eyebrows.

"No. Just wondering." Anastasia replied.

"Hi, children!" Iliana waved happily at Wing and Laura. They waved back slowly.

"You saw that awesome performance with David and those kids?" she asked "You guys and the other one…" she looked around until she spotted Shelby with Raven "Aw! That one! With the one chick who has problems being complimented."

"She has a name." Pietor told her.

"Yeah, I know. Raven or somewhat." Iliana said, waving a hand.

"You can call her Natalya." Nero said to her.

"Oh fetch, pretty name too. What is with this girl?" Iliana shook her head "Dang. Anyway." she looked back at the students "You guys can totally go and hang out with them. They are awesome."

"Is that your way of telling them to leave?" Anastasia asked sarcastically, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"No! I'm being nice!" Iliana replied, with a good-natured tongue stick-out.

"Yeah, jeez, Ann." Pietor muttered, with an amused glance at Iliana. She gave him the same look.

"I'm just saying." she said.

The crowd around the doors was thinning down a bit more as people were taking their seats.

Shelby was coming back over. "Wow. I couldn't pronounce _anything_ over there. Raven had to freaking guide me with everything! Russian desserts are _weird_!"

"What did you get?" Nero asked, looking at her with a half-amused scowl.

"Something with chocolate and something with caramel and something with something else on it." Shelby held up a pudding cup type thing.

"Ah! Don't eat that!" Pietor said, quickly. Anastasia looked at it and Iliana pointed a finger in breathy laughter.

"What?" Shelby asked, glancing at it.

"That's a pudding shot. You don't want that." Anastasia struggled not to smile "It's ninety-five percent alcohol."

Shelby gaped and set the cup back on the table. Nero turned and looked back at Raven who was still at the other table.

"Dr. Nero, please tell me you're going to pummel her!" Shelby asked indignantly. "She gave that to me on _purpose_!"

"You did say you wanted to try it at the safe house." Darkdoom pointed out, smiling. Nero turned back, shaking his head.

"You need to _pummel_ her!" Shelby said. "Now I don't even trust this other stuff."

"The rest is all fine." Anastasia assured her, but the student gazed at it untrustingly.

As they spoke, the man same man, who had been leading the children came over to their table. He put two hands on Anastasia's shoulders, letting out a deep breath. "What's all fine?"

She looked up "The dessert."

Pietor watched him from the corner of his eye "Get...your hands off… my sister."

Anastasia slapped her brother's leg playfully.

"Gosh, you're grumpy." David said, releasing Anastasia.

"I know right! He's a freaking stick in the mud tonight." Iliana said. Pietor grunted.

"Anyone would think I was creepin' on your sister." David said, smiling and pulling up his own chair.

"Are you?" Pietor asked.

"No. Was I being creepy Anastasia?" David asked her.

She shook her head "Not to me."

"Exactly." David turned to Darkdoom, and offered his hand "I'm David."

Darkdoom accepted it "Diablous."

David smiled and turned to Nero, who also shook hands.

"Max."

"Nice to meet you." David nodded.

"You recognize him right?" Iliana asked. He glanced at her.

"Should I?" he looked back at Nero.

"Oh my God, Nero. The prisoner who escaped! It was _you_!" David pointed a finger at Pietor.

"Yes, me." Pietor nodded with mock pride.

"And then you replaced Gabdin." David clapped his hands "That's ironic."

"Wait what?" Anastasia waved her hands "How do you know him?" she gestured at Nero "I am so confused."

"I'm the second counselor. I kind of know what goes on. Gabdin captured him." David said, with a wry smile.

Anastasia shook her head "But…."

"David is….helping us as well." Pietor said, with a glance at her.

She looked back at David for a second, than smiled and shook her head. "So you have the first _and _second counselor in the presidency planning against the Convit?"

"Yes." Pietor said and David gave her a thumbs up.

"But….shhhh…." David put a finger to his lips.

"I just don't understand why they didn't move _you _up to first counselor and leave _me_ down." Pietor said, slapping David's arm.

"Cause I take care of the children and they love me, so I couldn't leave them." David replied, with a smile.

"You do not take care of them, you _entertain_ them." Pietor corrected.

"Not much of a difference." David replied, still smiling. "By the way, who's your friend?" he pointed a thumb behind him at Raven. "You guys came in with her."

"Natalya." Pietor said. David nodded and turned towards her.

"Oh no." Pietor covered his mouth "I just set her up."

Nero and Darkdoom were both smiling and watching David go up to Raven.

"Yeah you did!" Iliana patted his shoulders, laughing. He shook his head.

"She should have a guy hit on her." Shelby said "I hope it makes her uncomfortable."

Everyone at the table glanced at her and she put her hands up "What! She just tried to get me drunk!"

"That she did." Nero muttered, shaking his head.

"Raven's coming back!" Laura sang as the assassin came over. She set down her plate.

"Guys, I just had a really….confident guy…come up and introduce himself to me." she said, looking a little confused still.

They shared a laugh for a second.

"What?" Raven asked sharply, looking around at all of them.

"That's David. The second counselor in the Convit." Anastasia explained, smiling.

"He was kind of eying you from over here." Darkdoom said.

"Then Pietor gave him your name." Iliana told her, still holding in laughter.

"Why?" Raven snapped at him.

"He asked. You need to be kind." Pietor said, matter of factly. "David's a nice guy."

"I wasn't saying he was mean." Raven exclaimed "He was actually….really attractive." she admitted with a final smile.

Iliana's jaw dropped and she clapped excitedly.

"No!" Raven pointed a stern finger at her "Don't get all girly on me. I only said he was cute."

"Cute?" Anastasia half-squealed. Pietor looked at her.

"No! Maybe…I don't know." Raven scratched her head.

"Where'd he go?" Pietor asked, looking around.

"I don't know. Out the door." Raven replied, waving a hand. Darkdoom looked at her a little mischievously, eyes narrowing.

"I think someone's a little love struck." he said.

"I am not!" Raven rebuked him instantly. She glared at him.

"Okay. Okay! I believe you." Darkdoom said, grinning.

The lights around the room suddenly dimmed to a gentle glow from the disco ball. A man's voice came over the speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am going to ask everyone to grab a partner so we can get this party started."

There was quiet collaborating between the groups in the room as people grabbed others of the opposite sex. Soft piano music started playing.

Iliana stood up "Come on, Pietor."

He looked at the table, tiredly "But I'm already having so much fun."

She grabbed his hand, pulled him up and over to the dance floor.

Anastasia smiled and shook her head slightly at them. Darkdoom went over and offered a hand out to her, eyes amused. She took it and they walked to the floor where dozens of other couples were now gathering.

Nero and Raven turned their heads and looked at each other. They both laughed softly after a second, before Nero stood up, hands clasped behind his back.

"Natalya. Would you like to dance?"

Raven dropped her head, before looking back up, eyes sparkling. "Of course, Max."

Nero held out his hand and escorted her out to the floor.

In just a few minutes everyone was dancing vigorously with their partner.

Pietor spun Iliana around and she smiled as her shirt frilled and they came back together. He almost smiled fully back, but shook his head at her as she laughed. They swayed back and forth, weaving between people.

Nero and Raven both seemed to be enjoying themselves, smiling as they frisked away together.

The music leaped up in intensity and the men lifted the women up in the air. The girls all let out happy "whoos" as they did so, laughing as they continued dancing.

Wing, Shelby, and Laura were watching in fascination. A few teenagers were dancing together, but a lot were standing around the food tables, socializing.

"Iliana's really pretty." Shelby said, wistfully.

"She is." Laura agreed.

"I mean the caramel hair. It's the perfect color!" Shelby gazed at her from across the room.

"Look at Dr. Nero and Raven." Laura said, eyes going into that girly "_aww….." _look.

Shelby smiled, but grimaced "That's weird. She's his assassin, it-"

"Dancing with one another doesn't claim two people to be in love." Wing pointed out, with a slight frown.

"I know, Fanchu. I'm just saying….." Shelby turned back to look at the dozens of couples.

The song ended a second later and everyone broke apart, clapping. The same man came over the speaker again.

"Now, everyone collaborate in your own groups and everyone must have a different partner."

All the people split up to find each other. Anastasia went with Nero, Iliana went with Darkdoom, and Pietor and Raven stared at each other.

"Don't make this awkward." Raven said, smiling smartly.

"I'm not the awkward one." Pietor replied, with a cheeky raise of his eyebrows.

Raven squeezed his shoulder with her hand, eyes challenging. His hand slid around her waist, still looking amused.

"You're a little short." he said, as they started to twirl.

"No, you're just really tall." Raven replied.

"Fine. We are both a little over and under average. Fair?"

Raven grunted "I suppose."

Pietor almost seemed to be gazing elsewhere as they danced, eyes narrowing every few seconds. When he lifted Raven up, he almost smiled.

"My word! You could be my paper weight." he said, shaking his head.

"Shut up!" Raven growled.

Pietor spun her.

Nero did the same to Anastasia, who seemed to be acting more of a woman than Raven. She smiled in excitement every time he twirled or lifted her up in the air.

"Do you dance often?" she asked Nero "You seem like a professional."

"Often enough." Nero replied, with a wry smile.

When that song ended, everyone grabbed different partners and a Christmas song came on.

"_La la la la la…._

_I'm wishing on a star_

_And trying to believe_

_That even though it's far_

_He'll find me Christmas Eve"_

Anastasia found her brother and grabbed him. Pietor smiled and slightly shook his head as she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid against his chest. He swayed back and forth with her at the soothing music and she smiled in contentment.

"_The best time of the year!_

_When everyone comes home_

_With all this Christmas cheer!_

_It's hard to be alone…"_

Iliana and Nero were now together, her hands on his shoulders and his hands on her waist. Everyone in the room danced slow and gently, changing the mood.

"_Presents for the children_

_Wrapped in red and green_

_All the things I've heard about_

_But never really seen"_

"_No one will be sleeping on_

_The night of Christmas Eve_

_Hoping Santa's on…. his way!"_

_###_

**7:30 pm that night**

The group had settled down at their table, listening to the now jazzy music playing. A couple people still danced on the floor, but it was mostly empty.

"Should we all go to my house?" Iliana asked "I've got homemade hot chocolate there."

"Oh god, yes." Anastasia glanced at her "Do you know how good that sounds?"

"Pretty dang good." Raven agreed.

"Then we can talk without a crowd around us." Iliana said, standing up.

"That is, if you can get the men to stop talking about economies." Anastasia jutted a thumb back at the four men together.

Nero, Darkdoom, Pietor, and David all sat at the table next them, holding out hands and explaining their view on things. Every once in a while two of them would get into a rather heated argument, particularly Darkdoom and Pietor.

"Just tell them we're leaving and they'll come." Iliana said, going over.

She put her hands down on their table "Hey, fella's, we're going to my house."

They glanced up at her, before standing up, while still discussing things and pushing in their chairs.

"Nice." Anastasia said, nodding. Pietor walked over and him and Iliana walked out together to her car.

"See you guys there!" David called as he also left.

"Well that was fun." Darkdoom said, as Anastasia grabbed her coat from the chair. She nodded as she came back over.

"Mind you, I think Pietor was a little annoyed when we switched partners." Nero said in amusement.

"What do you mean?" Anastasia asked.

"Well when I was dancing with Iliana, he was watching us like a hawk." Nero told her.

"Yeah me too, now that you mention it." Darkdoom said.

"I thought he seemed a bit out of it." Raven added.

Anastasia's smile was huge "Really?"

Nero nodded "It was kind of funny, because I think Iliana noticed too and she put on a big show for him."

Anastasia laughed quietly "Oh boy. I can just totally see those two together, but Pietor won't budge."

"You mean he doesn't like her?" Darkdoom asked.

"Oh I'm pretty sure he does, but he always denies it." Anastasia shook her head, grinning "Oh, my boy."

**It….is…over. This took me so long to write so I expect LONG reviews and a lot of them too. Over the WHOLE chapter. Thank you for reading and I hope you like it. I hope it isn't too quick...**


	27. Pipsqueak

**Iliana- I will explain more about her in this chapter.**

**David- A very friendly guy. He loves children and works for the Convit (obviously) He is the second counselor for the president. The only reason he is turning against the Convit is to help the Furans. He really cares about kids….Oh and he is like Pietor's best friend.**

**Please Review. Yes, I am obsessed with reviews, I know it. Please rub it in.**

Raven pulled up behind David's car next to the large, rather quaint house. The engine quieted and everyone in the car hopped out.

"Why is her house so huge? She is single…..right?" Darkdoom asked.

Anastasia nodded "Yes, but it's Iliana." she shrugged "She doesn't really have reasons for doing things."

"I'll say." Darkdoom commented.

"I am excited for hot chocolate!" Shelby said.

####

"Mmmm….." Shelby sipped the steaming hot chocolate with a look of contentment.

"Good, yes?" Iliana asked, with a big smile. The student nodded eagerly. The group was sitting in Iliana's living room, sampling the drink. Pietor was next to Anastasia and Iliana, Nero and Raven sat together, the students, than Darkdoom and David, who seemed to have hit it off very well. There was also a light gray cat sitting next to the fireplace, which was Iliana's.

"You make this by yourself?" Laura asked.

"No. I put the ingredients together, than I dump them in a crock pot to cook it. Really the pot made it for you." Iliana said with a shrug.

"But you have no human help, is what she's asking." David said.

"Well no dur." Iliana made a mock stupid face, walking back into the kitchen to the set the tray down.

"Just checking!" he said with a teasing smile.

"It's really chocolaty." Anastasia said, also sipping her drink "I don't know how you do that. I've tried making it and it did not turn out this good."

"I don't know. I just throw chocolate, milk, cream, and then at the end, a whole bunch of little chocolate chips." Iliana replied with a shrug. "There's always seconds if you want them."

A couple minutes later, Shelby sat up really straight and glanced at Raven. "Oh, by the way. Why exactly were you trying to get me drunk on that pudding alcohol thingie?"

Nero turned to look at her "Yes, actually, that is something I would very much like to know myself."

"She didn't actually eat it." Raven said, with a nervous smile. Nero narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. Iliana was giving Raven a thumbs up, unseen by Nero.

"What? I knew you guys would stop her." Raven defended herself. "Although it would have been funny to see her taste it…"

Nero just shook his head at her.

"Anyway, Shelby, I saw you talking to a couple of guys over by the speakers." Raven said, changing the subject. "Who were they?"

"Mark and Tiler." Shelby replied "But I wouldn't be talking about me." she elbowed Laura "Brand over here was a real flirt."

"What?" Laura looked up.

"Uh huh." Shelby nodded.

"Wait with who?" David asked, leaning forward and smiling.

"Michael." Shelby smiled as well.

"I was not flirting with him." Laura objected.

"No actually they were talking about molecular astronomy." Wing said "I believe so anyway."

"Ha! Nerds." Shelby said.

"He was_ really _nice." Laura added, ignoring her friend "And smart."

"He is." David nodded enthusiastically. "And?..."

"And what? I'm not going to see him again so…"

"You _could_." David told her "Tuesday. There's a party for the teenagers. My place. You three could totally come."

Laura brightened and glanced at Nero, who gave her a thumbs up. Her and Shelby clapped in excitement. Wing's face didn't change except a slight raise of his eyebrows.

"Great." David agreed.

Nero looked over at Raven, surprised to find her staring at David, eyes a little dreamy.

"How did you ever work with Gabdin as the first counselor?" Pietor asked him. "I couldn't stand him and I was with him every two days. You were with him every two seconds."

David shrugged "You learn to ignore him."

"How could you? He was always up in your face, giving orders and criticizing everything you do!" Pietor said "And he was too lazy to get up and do the work himself."

"Exactly." Iliana agreed, then covered her mouth "Whoops. I guess I'm not supposed to say anything bad about him."

"Why not?" Raven asked "For what I can tell and what I've heard, nobody liked him."

"He's my step-father." Iliana said, looking down at the floor.

"Ohhhh…" Raven looked like she instantly regretted her words.

"But you cannot hold that against me!" Iliana said, pointing a finger at them "I didn't like him anymore than the rest of you. Pietor did me a favor."

"Yes I did." Pietor said.

"So did you have a relationship with him?" Darkdoom asked. Iliana shook her head.

"No way! I'm pretty sure the only reason I'm not dead is because I _was_ his step-daughter. He was a real mean dude. In fact, he even had me captured one time so that it could look good that he saved me, but the people who he paid wouldn't let me go. But the people he hired were actually really nice so it wasn't like I was in real danger." Iliana shook her head.

"What, but what happened?" Nero asked "Did you escape?"

"Nope. If Gabdin couldn't do something, who do you think he went too?" she jerked a thumb at the veteran assassin next to her.

Pietor nodded.

"So he came and got me and Gabdin was all pissed that he didn't get to take the glory." Iliana said.

"But he didn't do anything." Raven exclaimed.

"Exactly." Pietor agreed "But you know, that's how it is. _'I can't do this. Pietor!'_" he looked at Anastasia.

"I have never….." Anastasia faded off, then rolled her eyes "Well I haven't done it lately."

"Lately." Pietor agreed.

"And that….is why you're first counselor!" Anastasia said happily.

####

**(I didn't really have a great pick up for this part so….sorry. I hope it isn't too poorly written)**

"They seem so nice." Darkdoom said, glancing behind his shoulder.

The group had rather dispersed later that night. The Furans, Iliana, David, and a few more people that had come over, were all over at the dinner table, playing a game that seemed close to poker, but without the coins. Others that were there, sat in the kitchen and in the front room. The students were next to the fireplace, talking and stroking the cat. Nero, Raven, and Darkdoom had gotten onto a discussion about the Furans again.

"But I want to know what happened." Raven insisted "It's not one day you're hoarding children and the next day you're all warm and friendly. Or _friendlier_."

"Maybe they just changed everything." Darkdoom said "It's not like their style of life was very happy. Why wouldn't they change it?"

"What happened to all the children?" Nero said, looking up at him "That's what I want to know. I mean clearly they're different, but it's not as simple as that. Will they still be our enemy once the Convit is gone?"

"They're not our enemy right now, so it won't be different then." Darkdoom replied. "They've kept to themselves all this time. Why would they want to hurt us?"

"I don't know, I just have a feeling we don't know everything." Raven said.

"Do you want them to give us every detail of their life?" Darkdoom asked.

"Maybe we can ask Iliana…." Nero ventured "Or David. They're bound to know something."

"Max, they're their friends." Darkdoom pointed out irritably "They probably don't know anything about what the Furans used to do."

"You never know." Nero said. "I want to ask one of them the next time they go by."

And they did. After casually talking together for about a half hour, Iliana walked by to grab something from the kitchen as the others reset the game again.

"Hey, Iliana?" Nero said.

She turned "Yea?"

"Can I have a word?"

Iliana's eyebrow furrowed for a second "Sure." she smiled slightly "Careful, Pietor's in the room."

Nero smiled and nodded. She sat down next to them. You had to get a little closer to hear eachother over the noise of other people talking.

"What can I do for ya?"

"How long have you known the Furans?" Nero began, hands pressing together at the fingertips.

"Umm…..well personally….about ten years." she replied.

"So do you know….that they….." Nero seemed to be struggling with how to put his next words.

"Do I know that they used to train children at their place?" Iliana asked, tilting her head. All three of the people watching her looked surprised.

"Yes, I do. Is that your question?"

Nero nodded, slightly biting his lip. Raven looked at her with interest.

"What would you like to know?" Iliana asked "I mean I don't really know how…or…."

"No, no that's fine." Nero said "Do you know when they stopped or…..what happened to that?"

Iliana stared at him for a long second "You don't know?"

Nero gave a small confused scowl. "What do you mean?"

"Well I thought since they invited you here, that you were close friends because they don't usually do that, but….You really don't know what happened eight years ago?"

Nero shook his head. "What was it?"

Iliana glanced back "They're really sensitive about it. I don't want to let them know I'm telling you.

"Please?" Nero asked "I'd really appreciate it."

"Well…alright…Anastasia-"

"Hey Iliana! You still playing?" Pietor called, from the dining room. They were dealing out cards and waiting for her to come back over.

"Uhh….nah...I think I'm good for this round!" she called back, turning back to Nero and Raven.

Pietor leaned back a bit to look, eyes narrowing at Nero ever so slightly, unseen by everyone. He then sat back up and continued playing. **(Uh oh…)**

Iliana took a deep breath and glanced at the mingling people around her.

"So about seven to eight years ago, when the Convit first started and stuff, Pietor was working for them right? Well they were still training children then and still had a whole bunch. Essentially they were going to use them to work for the Convit, because then, it was still a good organization." she paused a second "You know they had a younger sister, right?"

Nero nodded. "Elena."

"Yeah. She died young and really, that's the whole reason they started training kids like they did. I mean, if you knew them." she paused again "They were really close siblings so when she died, it kind of tore them apart. For a while, from people's point of view, they were pretty heartless and cold, but they weren't really. They were just desensitized to the world. Anastasia particularly."

"So do you know what happened?" Raven asked "What made them snap out of it?"

"Well…." Iliana looked down for a second.

"What?" Nero asked.

"They'd been having a rough time and Anastasia…she…attempted suicide. While Pietor was at work."

Nero's eyes widened and Darkdoom and Raven gasped involuntary. Iliana nodded.

"It was bad, and if you know Pietor, that absolutely scared him out of his wits. I was right there when he got the call. The guards had found her and luckily got her to a medic fast enough. Pietor took charge and completely shut down all operations. He stopped the guards preparations for attack and defense, he sent all the kids to rehab in the Convit, everything."

Nero glanced at Raven, then back at Iliana. "And what did he do for Anastasia?"

"No one really knows. No one saw them for six months." Iliana said "Everyone had kept telling him to put her in rehab, put her in rehab, but he told them no every time, saying that was not what she needed. And he must've been right, because now look at her. She's back to normal. Happy and healthy, and even better than she was before."

"Do you have any idea what he could have done?" Darkdoom asked.

"When I asked him what had made her do what she did, Pietor told me that she just needed a break. And since then, they stopped with the training, and they're….happy." Iliana said.

Nero let out a long breath, looking back at his two friends.

"And you know what?" Iliana said, gazing at them with soft eyes "They're not bad people. They've had a hard start and made some bad decisions, but they're really not. Anastasia's really kind, but tough and Pietor's just Pietor. He might be grumpy, but he's really a nice guy. And an assassin, so you can't expect him to be lovey-dovey." she smiled.

They turned to look at Anastasia, who was laughing and smiling with everyone at the table.

Iliana nodded happily. "They're doing good."

####

**Late that night, when they are headed home.**

Anastasia scrubbed her brother's head with her hands, excitedly, making it stick up as they walked toward his truck. Pietor ran a hand through it and flattened it back down.

"Ope, I saw a small smile." she said.

"Nope."

"I did too."

"Hmmmm…"

Nero and the others walked beside them and Shelby turned around to start walking backwards in front of them.

"I am so _freaking _excited for the teenager party on Tuesday!" she squealed "No grown-ups, no supervision, no-"

"David will be there." Anastasia pointed out. Shelby deflated thoughtfully at that.

"Oh Ann, be serious. The kid's right. There may be an adult, but there will be no supervision." Pietor said.

"Doesn't that worry anyone?" Nero asked, with a nervous smile. Anastasia smiled, but didn't have a reply.

"Don't you trust me?" Shelby asked, putting a hand to her chest pledgingly.

"Nope. Okay, Wing." Raven put a hand on his shoulder "You're in charge of her while you're there."

Shelby looked at her offendedly. Wing nodded.

They climbed into the car and Pietor grunted.

"Oh…..goodness." he barely squeezed between the seat and steering wheel. He pulled the level to slide the seat far back. It clicked into place. "Who drove this?"

"I did." Raven said.

Pietor just closed his eyes and shook his head real quick, before putting in the keys.

"What?" Raven exclaimed.

"You're a pipsqueak." Pietor turned on the radio as she gaped at him.

**First off, I was listening to Mah Na Mah Na from the Muppets and **_**CRACKING UP**_**! I suggest you go listen to it! It is sooooo Pietor! At 45 seconds is the best thing in the universe!**

**I really hope you like it! Took me all day! I hope it wasn't too fast!**

**Is Pietor jealous of Nero for being with Iliana?**

**PLEASE review! Over the WHOLE chapter! LIKIE? :D LOVE You ALL!**


	28. How Close Are We Pietor?

**I know some don't like David cause he gets in the way of Naven. There is a little Naven in my story, but not a ton. I don't know yet so don't complain! I do my best! :)**

**Warning: These next few chapters probably won't be all that progressive. I am filling in until the teenager's party and they will mostly just be entertaining. :) **

Shelby picked up Laura's book next to her friend's bed and flipped it open. She started going slowly through the book, not really reading, so much as looking. Laura sat up and snatched it back.

"What? I was just looking at it." Shelby said, under her breath.

"You always tease me about what I read." Laura replied, tucking the book under her pillow. This was going to be the last time her friend woke her up in the morning if she had anything to say about it "What time is it?"

Shelby rolled over and looked at the clock. "Seven forty-five."

"Why did you wake me up to early?" Laura grumbled, flopping back down. "We got back late last night and you come in and jump on me at seven."

"Let's face it. When I'm somewhere besides H.I.V.E. now, I'm too curious to sleep."

"No you just have no reason to sleep. At school, you sleep in, because you don't want to go to class."

"That actually is pretty true. If I don't have to get up, then I wake up early. It sucks." Shelby rolled all the way off the bed. "I didn't want to go wake up Wing, cause he….."

"He needs the sleep?" Laura asked scathingly. Honestly, at H.I.V.E., she literally had to pull her friend out of bed, but here, where they actually needed the sleep, she woke up earlier than ever!

"You're so grumpy in the morning." Shelby complained.

"Am I? Really? You think so?"

"Do you want to go downstairs? We can sit in the main room until others wake up." Shelby suggested.

"Yes." Laura slid out of bed "That sounds good."

Shelby smiled and the walked out the door alongside her friend. They hopped down the steps.

"You know what I want to see?" she asked when they were at the bottom. It was completely silent.

"Do you find it weird that Anastasia was awake so early that one morning?" Laura wondered, ignoring her question.

"Kind of, if you think about it, but it doesn't really matter." Shelby said "It's her house."

"I guess."

"What's your problem? You're being so ser-"

The side door swung open and both the girls looked over. Drake trotted in and then Pietor. The dog went over to them, tail swaying and Laura grimaced. Pietor shut the door, pulling the keys out of the lock and sliding them into his pocket. "Drake! Come here."

The husky pattered back over to him and he looked up at the girls, scowling slightly.

"What are you two doing up so early?"

_Don't give him any reason to suspect you were doing something bad. We weren't._ Said a small voice in Shelby's head. _Be confident._

"I don't know, we just woke up." she replied "We were just going to wait for everyone else to get up."

Pietor stared at them for a second. "Yeah." he turned and walked over to the couches. Drake went up to Shelby, pawing at the air. She rubbed his head with a hand. Both of the girls seemed unsure what to do now, since Pietor had come in.

After a second, Shelby, feeling daring, asked "Can we go in there?" she pointed at the training room behind them.

Damn you, Shelby.

Pietor glanced up, and scowled.

"Why?" he asked, grouchily.

"I don't know, for fun. Wouldn't it be nice to have us somewhere where we could be contained?" Shelby asked innocently, eyes gleaming a bit.

_I would love to knock some sense into this girl_ Pietor thought.

"Look, I don't know if bribing works on Dr. Nero, but is sure as hell doesn't work on me." he replied.

Shelby sighed through her nose. "That wasn't bribery."

"Yes." Pietor came and leaned over her "I think it was."

Shelby slipped out from under his looming shadow "It really wasn't. Can we just go in there? We'll be quite and try not to break anything." she gave an encouraging smile.

Pietor sniffed "You really are quite the little negotiator aren't you?" he watched her for a second more as she gave a thumbs up. He rolled his eyes and dug the keys out of his pocket. He went over and unlocked it, waving an arm for them to enter.

Shelby smiled again and half pulled Laura with her. "Thanks!"

After they were in, Pietor leaned around the wall and flipped on all the lights.

"_Don't _hurt yourselves and _don't _break anything." he growled, letting the door close. "I'll get blamed for it."

Shelby looked around, eyes sparkling. It was a little bit like Raven's place at H.I.V.E. There was the big circular pit in the center, surrounded by wired fence and some padding along the walls. Outside of the pit, the floor was mostly padded with a few concrete areas of floor.

On one side of the gymnasium there was also a foam pit, which had several tall mats stacked up beside it, making a perfect diving platform. There were series of balancing beams around the room and ropes dangling from the ceiling. A few of the shorter ropes had metal rings on the end, perfect for swinging.

"So why did you want to come in here again?" Laura asked, turning to her friend. Shelby gaped at her.

"Are you kidding, this is the best!"

####

After a couple of minutes, Anastasia came down the stairs in flurry night gown. She had a blanket wrapped around her neck, so it draped over her shoulders and arms. Spotting her brother on the couch, she smiled.

"Well, hello, stranger. Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Pietor glanced up "I thought you deserved my company in the morning more than twice in a week." Drake got up from his spot in the couch and trotted over to her.

Anastasia gave an amused sniff, petting the dog "You're naughty. Iliana's going to die there without you."

Pietor stood up and put his hands on her shoulders "She'll be fine. I'm going in later today."

There was a muffled thump on the ground and a chorus of giggling laughter. Anastasia looked over at the door to the training room, eyes widening a bit.

"What was that?"

"Those two girls." Pietor replied, waving a hand "They wanted to go in."

"And you let them in?" Anastasia asked, with a big smile. "You're so cute."

"Stop it."

####

About an hour or so later, everyone else was awake and Raven and Darkdoom were down stairs in the kitchen with both the Furans. Raven was leaning against the wall, by the fridge, typing on her phone. Darkdoom hovered nearby, catching glimpses of her conversation.

"So who are you texting?" he asked, leaning over to look at Raven's phone from a better view. She leaned the opposite direction, tilting her phone away. Anastasia was carefully flipping the pancakes and glanced up. Pietor, however, didn't, as he was reading a book at the table.

"No one." Raven replied.

"Is that David?" Darkdoom asked excitedly.

"Mmmaaayyybe." Raven waved him off with one hand. Now at _that,_ Pietor looked up.

"Is it really?" Anastasia asked. Raven nodded, not taking her eyes of the screen.

Anastasia snuck over and peered at it from behind her shoulder. Raven moved away from both of them, scowling.

"He was just asking me why I didn't say goodbye last night." she said, indignantly "Cause I didn't."

"Aww….." Anastasia still smiled. Pietor looked at her and made a face, disgusted, then went back to reading.

Nero and Wing came in as Anastasia finished her _aww. _

"Do you know where Shelby and Laura got too?" Wing asked and Nero frowned as he glanced back at the student.

"No, I assumed they were still asleep."

Wing shook his head and Nero narrowed his eyes.

"They're in there." Pietor didn't look up, but pointed at the wall connected to the training room.

Nero tilted his head slightly at him and Anastasia rolled her eyes.

"He _means_ Laura and Shelby were up early and bored so he let them in the training room and they are still in there together."

Nero made an "ohh" face and nodded.

"I liked how I explained it better." Pietor said.

"You didn't _ex-plain_." Anastasia told him, stirring the batter. He made a sarcastic, frilly face down at his book. She narrowed her eyes mischievously and flung a spoonful of pancake batter at him.

It hit Pietor right on the lower chest. It was silence as he looked down at it for several seconds, then at his sister.

"Why?"

Anastasia tilted her shoulders in the beginnings of a shrug.

"Why? Why would you…? Just _why_." Pietor asked, gazing back down at it. He scooped it off with a finger and chucked it back at his sister. Most of it splatted on the floor right next to her feet, but some was across the counter and chairs.

"Hey, you're making a mess." Pietor said, standing up "Cut it out, will you?" as he went past, he hit her on the head with his book and left the kitchen.

"So how did you get David's number?" Darkdoom asked, smiling at the scene still before them. Anastasia was wiping up some of the batter off the floor with a napkin. "Did you ask for it or did he give you it?"

"Iliana stole my number and gave it to David." Raven explained. "It wasn't my fault."

"But aren't you just a _little_ happy she did?"

Raven shot him a look, but she didn't object. Anastasia threw the napkin away and shared a look with Darkdoom and Nero.

There was some muffled laughing that slowly got louder from outside the kitchen. Shelby and Laura walked in after a second, still breathing hard, with smiles on their faces.

"Hey." Shelby waved a finger.

"Am I just paranoid, or have you done something bad?" Nero asked immediately.

"Me?" Laura asked shrilly. "Come on, Dr. Nero, you know me better than that."

"Yeah, you know her better than that." Shelby echoed.

Nero looked at her, eyes narrowed and she smiled pleasantly.

"There are pancakes here." Anastasia said, setting down a plate.

As they were eating, Pietor's phone went off from its place on the table, where it was charging. Anastasia spun off the chair and went to peer at it. Her eyes widened slightly as she unplugged it.

There were twenty-two new messages from, as far as you could see, they were all from Iliana. Anastasia started reading through them.

**(Last night)Iliana**: _David keeps trying to convince me he won the second game you guys played too. Did he?_

**(5 minutes later) Iliana**: _8-)_

**Iliana**: _Yolo_

**Iliana**: _Dude, answer your phone._

**Iliana**: _Hello? Who's there? You've reached Iliana!_

**Iliana**: _La da la da da_

**Iliana**: _Are you mad?_

**Iliana**: _Pietor!_

**Iliana**: _Doo Di Doo Di Da._

**Iliana**: _Oh Furan man…._

**Iliana**: _PIETOR FURAN!_

**Iliana**: _Well goodnight._

**(Next morning) Iliana**: _Are you mad cause I was talking to Max?_

**Iliana**: _You're not at work either! Are you sick? _

**Iliana**: _Are you ignoring me!?_

**Iliana**: _WHY ARE YOU NOT REPLYING_

**Iliana**: _Pietor?_

**Iliana**: _Hello…..did you die?_

**Iliana**: _Come on man!_

**Iliana**: (Attachment picture of Iliana) _Aren't I adorable?_

**Iliana**: _Yo! Dude….why are you mad? Or did you get sniped?_

**Iliana**: _I am not getting any work done…._

**David**: _Hey Pietor, Iliana is freaking out cause you aren't replying. She called me at midnight. I'm pretty sure it's just cause you don't have your phone though. ;-)_

Anastasia smiled and slightly shook her head.

**(Just now)Iliana**: _Pietor are you srsly mad at me? Can I come at like three to train?"_

Anastasia set the phone down and went to flip the next pancakes on the pan. After a couple more minutes, her brother walked back in, with a new gray shirt on.

"Your phone went off." she told him. Pietor pinched her as he walked by to his phone and she half-yelped, half-squealed, jumping up. She glared at him, then flipped the pancakes.

The others smiled and Anastasia shook her head at them.

"Iliana's coming over at three." Pietor said, without turning around.

"Did you look at the other texts?" Anastasia asked, then ducked self-consciously. "Not that I read them or anything."

Pietor shot her a look.

**Uhhh…so this was kind of just a fill-in amusement chapter. Happy Christmas! I can't wait for Iliana to come over to train! Excited to write!**

**Do you guys want to know what Pietor replied to Iliana? I just thought I would add it in at the end.**

**Pietor**: _No, of course I'm not mad. Why would I be mad? Yes you can come over at three."_

**Iliana**: _You replied! Well you weren't replying…so I wondered if…you know…._

**Pietor**: _What?_

**Iliana**: _Idk._

**Pietor**: _And yes, that picture was adorable._

**Iliana**: _:-D_

**_PLEASE REVIEW! IT IS MY CHRISTMAS PRESENT TO YOU SO GIVE ONE BACK BY REVIEWING!_**


End file.
